Power Rangers All Stars
by KEVIN MENZEL
Summary: ((Ch. 1 is Disclaimer, Ch. 6 is up)) In this series, Adler is back and now that all the Rangers live in the newly renovated Command Center, or Commansion, As Adler relocates to Death Valley, There is Dark Rangers, New Zord, Please tell me if U want more..
1. DISCLAIMER

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the Power Rangers show that I mention in this story; they belong to the people who created the Power Rangers, and that would be the Disney Corporation... I do however own the following characters:  
  
Troc's (Puttie based attacker's)  
  
Alpha 7, 8 (the new rangers new robotic ally)  
  
Beta 1 (Next generation of alpha's on Eltar)  
  
Reb-rog (New evil assistant to Viktor Adler, the "Finster")  
  
The Sand Snake (Adler's assistant, the "Goldar")  
  
The little girl, Sara (recurring character)  
  
Ice-adore (Demon Monster made from Dark Specter energy)  
  
Galaxy Patrol Officer 1 (Madison Graves)  
  
Galaxy Patrol Officer 2 (Jack Hogan)  
  
Galaxy Patrol Officer 3 (Raven Lane)  
  
And the five Phantom rangers:  
  
Blake Thomas (Red Phantom Ranger), Debbie Grant (Yellow Phantom Ranger), Jon Blaine (Blue Phantom Ranger), Tara Jones (Pink Phantom Ranger), Nick Davis (Black Phantom Ranger), Kyle Dean (Gray Phantom Ranger)  
  
And all nine Elemental Zords:  
  
E.Z 1 (Fire) E.Z 2 (Earth) E.Z 3 (Ice) E.Z 4 (Water) E.Z 5 (Wind) E.Z 6 (Lightning)  
  
E.Z 7 (Light) E.Z 8 (Smoke) E.Z 9 (Magnetism) 


	2. Wild Force Due West

It was a quiet day in the Animarium. The days after Master Orgs Demise, it seemed, it was time to take the day off. Princess Shayla sighed. At least she'd be able to get some cleaning done, or she thought. Those Power Rangers just didn't realize how much of a mess they make. The Power Rangers, another frustration Shayla wouldn't have to deal with for a while. Just once she wished she could get Merrick alone with her like the old days, before they left for California.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Somewhere in the desert, in Turtle Cove, newly horned Viktor Adler was indeed taking a well-deserved rest from trying to conquer the world. After left to rot there and die, for pretending to be the real Master Org, by Toxica, Jindrax, and the newest Org General, and leader Mandilok. Adler had got enough strength to get up from the ground and find the same tomb, The Duke Orgs Toxica and Jindrax found before. He entered the tomb and found the Gem of Power, where it regained his strength to Defeat his other orgs and capture them within his horn, to magnify his power, and then follow the map he had found months earlier, in the way he would lose his powers of the Org. Now that he is powered up and with his new Org powers, he transforms in to his new form, and goes for the search of his new Evil Palace, in the Death Valley of California, unaware of the old faces he would encounter...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
In a Plane heading to there new home, the Rangers go and visit their friends and allies, of the National Rangers Alliance, in sunny angel grove California.  
  
"Cole calm down, it is just like being in the Wild force Megazord." Alyssa Whispered, trying to calm Cole down from his first pane ride jitters.  
  
"Alyssa, leave him alone, he is fine." Taylor said  
  
The Rangers landed in the Angel Grove airport, and greeted by their friends Wes and Eric, along with some faces they have yet to meet.  
  
"Cole, Taylor, Alyssa, Max, Danny, these are some of the other Rangers I was telling you about, This is Katherine, Tommy, Adam, Tanya, Billy, Kim, Jason and Rocky. These are the Rangers of the Angel Grove NRA Chapter," Wes said, "Guy's these are the newest Members of our Alliance, the Wild Force Rangers of Turtle Cove."  
  
"Welcome all of you, we are glad you could join us and come together and celebrate our great Allegiance to save earth and all that is good." Kat announced.  
  
The Wild Force Rangers were taken to Ranger Mansion, the Former Command center of the Rangers of Angel Grove that had been made in to their home and palace.  
  
"Danny, look at this place." Max looking up and noticing the high ceiling and many floors.  
  
Katherine and Tommy stopped them and told then that they wanted to take them on a tour of there mansion, but there would have to be show to there rooms to rest from there trip first.  
  
This is Alpha 7, he is the latest in the Eltarian technology." Tommy said, "He will show you all to your rooms"  
  
Back in Turtle Cove, Shayla got an alarm from the Fountain; there in the fountain was the image of Viktor Adler changing in to his new form. Shayla at one contacted the Rangers in Angel Grove to go and see what was going on.  
  
"Rangers, its Princess Shayla. Viktor Adler is back and powerful then ever, and it looks like he is heading your way." Shayla Warned  
  
"We are on it Princess." Cole Responded  
  
Cole went and knocked on Taylor and Alyssa's room and told them what was going on. At once the 6 of the Wild force rangers went to Tommy and told him they had to go and check out Adler and his plans.  
  
"Tommy, We are sorry but we have to go, Princess Shayla received a image that Viktor Adler is coming this way." Cole Said.  
  
"Who is Viktor Adler?" Tommy asked.  
  
Danny told him, "He is the man that took control of Master Orgs Powers Years ago. And sent orgs to defeat turtle cove."  
  
Tommy told the team that he would like to help, but he would like to call a NRA meeting to make up a team of rangers to go after him. Taylor told Cole hat she didn't trust the way the others were going about the situation, and asked him to reconsider.  
  
As you know, Cole is a very understanding person, so he went along with Tommy and his request. So before the meeting with all the rangers, Cole and the other wild force team went to their rooms and changed and fixed themselves up from the pane ride.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
It was a long journey for Viktor Adler, or should I say Malicei. He had trekked from New York to California, on his new assault vehicle, Tarrasan. When he got to California, and removed his helmet, he realized to keep himself on the down low, he would have to make himself look human. He first took his natural form, of Viktor Adler to find the perfect new form to be. Viktor walked along some busy street and searched for someone. He came to this really tall building; men and women were coming up and down the stairs, when he saw the potential human.  
  
"Sir, mind sparing some change?" Adler asked as he puts his hand out pretending to expecting something.  
  
"Get away you dirty bum." The man said.  
  
At this point, Viktor new that this man was a perfect candidate. Viktor followed the man to his car and then absorbed his life force, memories and body image. The man was sucked in to Alders horn. A flash of darkness went over the city for a moment as if there was an eclipse of the sun. Everyone outside looked up in to the sky, as it faded, everyone went on with there business. Viktor walked back to the building and presses the button to the elevator, and went up to his office in the penthouse.  
  
"Mr. Ganus, I thought you were going home for the day." A woman said going up in the elevator.  
  
"Umm yes, I just need to get something I forgot, Karen" Viktor said. As he came finished scanning her.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Thanks for coming everyone, we have come to a time that we need to develop a team of rangers, know as The All Star Rangers, to help the Wild Force team track down there rival, Viktor Adler. I have picked a few rangers from all over to help, and here they are. Adam and Tommy will join from the Angel Grove Chapter, Maya, from the Mirinoi Chapter, Cassie, from the Space Chapter, and Lucas from Time Force." Billy announced.  
  
Everyone got quiet as Cole and Taylor walked up to the podium, as Billy steps back.  
  
"Hello everyone, my name is Cole and I am the red ranger with the wild force team, this is Taylor, she and I hope that we can locate Adler as soon as possible, but we want all of you to know the kind of person Adler is and was.  
  
Cole moves to the side to let Taylor talk, " Viktor Adler was a scientist along with Cole's parents and they were in search for the Animarium, the place me and the other rangers called home. Before Adler turned in to the Evil Master org, he and Cole's parents found the remains of the first Master Org and contained the spores left behind. Adler full of rage took them and became the evil we all have come to know. I was the first ranger of wild force and we were no matches for him until Cole came, after many months of fighting his orgs, his own team of orgs finally defeated him, about two weeks ago, and from what Princess Shayla of the Animarium told us this morning, he has defeated the other orgs and contained them within his horn, where he feeds off there powers, and he apparently is heading this way, for what we don't know."  
  
Billy steps back up to the microphone and says, "The rangers I have selected with the board please come up here."  
  
Adam steps forward on the stage and next to Tommy, Maya and Cassie both were next to join them and Lucas soon followed.  
  
"Lets give these rangers around of applause," Billy steps forward and says  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
When Adler stepped out of the elevator in to his office he was amazed at his choice for a body image.  
  
"Everyone I have an announcement! So stop working and gather around to listen." Adler said, "there has been some cuts, and I have to fire all of you right now, so get your things and get out."  
  
After an hour or so the last few people let and he finally was alone. He closed off his floor in his office building and started on his construction of his palace transport. But he realized that there was one major problem, he had yet to find his palace. So when he finished as much as he could, he left to finish his search for his new palace.  
  
As time went on he figured out some of what he is able to do, he has many new powers that he is not afraid to use if needed. One of his most favorite powers is his ability to sense evil around him. He used this power to locate the most evil source in the area. He was successful, he came to the entrance of the palace and stood in awe at the door.  
  
"I've found it, I finally have all that I want!!" Adler said  
  
Adler enters his new home and finds a similar but different site, as when he entered the Nexus, it was full of stone figures that where of past super villains destroyed many year ago in the fight for worlds. They were great statues, he looked around, and saw Lord Zedd along side his bride Rita Repulsa. He walked throughout the room and saw some others, along the far wall near the entry stood Elgar kneeling to Divatox, Adler laughed,  
  
"You all were weak, and that's why you were all defeated!"  
  
From the first villains that fought the rangers over 9 years ago, to the latest failure, you should all be ashamed of yourselves. But I am going to give you one more chance, well sort of, I want to make an evil empire and I am going to need your help," Adler was saying to the statues, "I will regenerate you and use you doing all of the bidding  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"The Lunta monster is the one sent by Adler. His main weapon is the ability to let out a deafening hiss able to shake objects apart. You must also be on guard for his deadly arms. You must be extremely careful, Rangers. In fact, I fear they may be too much for you."  
  
"Relax, Billy." Tommy said as he walked toward control panels. The others followed  
  
but were less sure of them.  
  
"Adler hasn't been able to defeat us yet. Another monster won't make that much of a difference." Taylor asked rhetorically.  
  
""I took the liberty of modifying your morphers everyone, instead of your calls to morph that you had, now it is Rangers Unite." Said Billy.  
  
Cole and Tommy stood in the center and their teams behind them, "Tommy are you ready for this?" Cole asked.  
  
"I sure am," Tommy replied as he and Cole synchronism said "Rangers Unite!" They were then immediately teleported to the fight scene.  
  
The rangers stood face to face with the monster. Its name was Lunta. It looked like a cross between a tarantula and a scorpion. It had six arms and stood on two legs. It was covered in black fur and had large fangs and a scorpion tail, complete with poisonous venom. It was absolutely hideous.  
  
"Man, he gives a new definition to ugly!" Adam said.  
  
"No kidding," Cassie replied.  
  
"Well, let's get down to business guys," Tommy said, as he took command.  
  
"Hello puny power punks! Have fun with the Mare's why I steal me some dreams!" the monster announced.  
  
Cole faced off against the attackers. He delivered a drop spin kick to one, which sent it tumbling to the ground. He received a punch in the chest from another and retaliated with a fury of punches. These things bounced back well, so Tommy needed called his weapon.  
  
"Billy do we have any new weapons?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah, just call out, power ranger red, Sonic Sword" Billy instructed.  
  
"Power Ranger Red Sonic Sword!" Tommy called.  
  
"These new powers are incredible," Tommy said as he went to help his teammates.  
  
Cole right beside Tommy called upon his weapon to help Tommy,  
  
"Wild Force Red Lion Fang" Cole called out.  
  
Tommy used the sword's sonic wave power on the Troc's causing them to short out into nothing more than heaps of metal. And Cole's Red Lion Fang put a dent in the amount of Troc's.  
  
Maya wasn't doing as well as the others. She personally hated the idea of fighting. She fought them off to the best of her ability, but knew she needed some serious help.  
  
"Billy what about my weapon?" Maya asked in a hurry.  
  
"Maya it is simple, just call for you power ranger yellow beta blasters," Billy told her.  
  
"You're the best Billy." Maya replied.  
  
"Power Ranger Yellow, Beta Blasters!" Maya called. Twin blasters appeared in her hands. She began firing rapidly at the Troc's, dismantling them left and right. When she finished with the bunch, she stared at the blasters in amazement. Maybe this ranger business was going to be okay after all.  
  
"Maya, need a little help?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Yeah lets double team them.!" Maya exclaimed.  
  
Lucas called upon his specialty weapon as Maya did before,  
  
"Power Ranger Blue, Power Axe!" Lucas yelled as he and Maya stared blasting the Troc's in to the sky.  
  
Max was having an absolute blast. He was always performing, and this was just another performance. He delivered a series of fancy, yet very effective moves. But as the trend was going, he soon decided to equip himself with his signature weapon.  
  
"Blue Shark Fighting fins!" Max shouted.  
  
Adam who fought beside him did as well, "Power Ranger Green, Dueling Daggers!" he called.  
  
They managed to make quick work of the Troc's with there deadly weapons.  
  
Taylor and Cassie worked the Troc's like pros. They were having fun, like Adam. Cassie used her best fighting skills, but soon called on her specialized weapon for help.  
  
"Power Rangers Pink, I call for the whirling whip!" she called as she used the weapon to capture the Troc's and toss them about, dismantling them into heaps of rubble. "Gotta love that!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Cassie now it's my turn. Wild Force Golden Eagle Sword" Taylor said.  
  
The two very strong females kicked some serious Troc butt.  
  
Alyssa was a good fighter, but she really excelled in the academic areas. She liked to think she was fighting for her father, who had taught her everything she knows about her fighting styled, years ago. His sole purpose was to make her a warrior. And would she stop her training with him she just continued what she knows with the wild force. Her father is even more proud to know that his daughter is the white Wild Force Ranger. She mainly defeats evil in the name of father.  
  
"Lunar Cue! With a swipe from his lunar cue the Troc's were shorted out.  
  
Danny fought the Troc's to the best of his ability. His fighting skills weren't as good as Cole's, but he still knew his stuff. He could see that his friends were dropping the Troc's like flies, and he decided it was time he did the same. "Black Bison Axe!" Danny called out, and with swift and cunning movements, he made quick work of the Troc's with the razor sharp blades.  
  
These powers of the team were truly amazing. But now it was time to fry the big fish-Lunta.  
  
"Let's put our weapons together and show this creeps why you don't mess with our planet!" Tommy ordered.  
  
"Right!" they answered.  
  
"Power Axe!" Lucas called as the axe formed the handle and shaft of the weapon.  
  
"Whirling Whip!" Cassie called, as the whip wrapped itself around the handle of the axe.  
  
"Dueling Daggers!" Adam called, as each one sat parallel to each other on opposite sides of the axe.  
  
"Beta Blasters!" Maya called, as the blaster took on a similar position that the daggers had.  
  
"Sonic Sword!" Tommy called as the sword took its place on top. Together the five rangers fired the weapon. The monster flew backwards to the ground.  
  
But it wasn't through yet. He just got up as if nothing happened. Tommy then went over to Cole and told him to have the wild force combined there weapons.  
  
"Right! Rangers." Cole shouted.  
  
"Right!!" The wild force team yelled.  
  
"Black Bison Axe" Danny shouted  
  
"Blue Fighting Shark Fins!" Max Called out  
  
"White Tiger Baton!" Alyssa called out.  
  
"Golden Eagle Sword!" Taylor called,  
  
"Red Lion Fang!" Cole called.  
  
"Lunar Cue!" Merrick called,  
  
With a slice of lightning from there Jungle Sword, and he fell to the ground, and burst in the flames.  
  
Adler appeared in the distance and held the staff his former minion Toxica used, over his head and transformed it in to his own staff,  
  
Adler chanted these words, "let the power within me flow, make my fallen monster grow"  
  
Lunta grew to city-sized proportions. The rangers all went to duck for cover.  
  
"Guys, you need to call your Zords!" Tommy said. The others agreed and began the battle cries.  
  
"Wild Zords descend!" Cole yelled in to the sky.  
  
And everyone waited, nothing happened, so he tried it once more,  
  
"We can't send for them, they are to far still, I should have known, I can't feel the red lion." Cole said to Tommy.  
  
"Billy, you there?" Cole said in to his communicator  
  
"No he isn't, but I'm here!" the woman said.  
  
"How may I ask is this?" Cole inquired  
  
"You must be Cole, the red wild force ranger, I'm Angela Fairweather- Rawlings, and I help Billy develop new weapons and equipment for this kind of situation." Mrs. Fairweather said  
  
"Well nice to meet you, but do you have Zords for us to use to defeat Lunta?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes, and no, we have some but they are not ready, we still need to test them." Mrs. Fairweather said  
  
"Angela, it's Tommy, well we have no time, and as the chairmen of the board, I say it is time." Tommy said assertively.  
  
"Ok they are ready for your call, I will input the commands to your helmet computers, good luck rangers." She told the rangers.  
  
"Red Commando 1, power up!" Tommy called.  
  
"Pink Commando 2, power up!" Cassie called.  
  
"Blue Commando 3, power up!" Lucas called.  
  
"Yellow Commando 4, power up!" Maya called.  
  
"Green Commando 5, power up!" Adam called.  
  
"All Star Megazord, power up!" they called in unison.  
  
Maya and Lucas's combined and folded together. They attached to Tommy's commando, forming the legs of the Megazord. Adam's and Cassie's combined and folded together. They attached to Tommy's commando, forming the arms. Tommy's commando formed the torso and chest of the Megazord.  
  
"All Star Megazord, power up!" they called.  
  
The Megazord circled with Lunta. The two exchanged blows, and the fight was going nowhere.  
  
"Time to call the Lightning saber, and end this!" Tommy called.  
  
"Yea, let's send ugly back to the scrap heap he came out of!" Cassie called.  
  
The lightning saber glowed with brilliant metallic light as it drew power. The Megazord swiped the sword through the monster. Lunta tumbled to the ground and exploded in a brilliant display of flames.  
  
"Power Ranger!" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
Cole and the wild force rangers jumped and clapped for the others as the Zords were sent back to their loading bay, and as the rangers all were congratulating everyone on the ground Adler appeared once again.  
  
"I wasn't sure if that was you, didn't I teach you all a lesson back in turtle cove, or do you need me to keep teaching you that you don't mess with great power!" Adler says as he charges his new power staff.  
  
Adler beams some energy in front of the rangers, to form a huge cloud a smoke, as he fled away to his palace.  
  
"Hey everyone, we should head back to the Commansion." Adam told everyone.  
  
So that's what they did, they all went back to the power ranger Commansion, and they all went in to the debriefing.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next time on Power Rangers All Stars, an old friend decides it is time to return to Angel Grove and see her friends, but Adler wants the crystal that she brings back, will he get it, and will the rangers be happy to see this old friend, he summons an evil spirit-master to assist him with his evil doings. All this and more and the next Power rangers All-Stars. 


	3. Aisha's Return

Even the sunsets started to look dull in Africa. Aisha watched as the sky shifted from blue to a dirty yellow color as night began to draw nearer. Outside of the village, the sky would have been a breathtaking sight, but the fog and grime that hung in the air gave everything a sickly look. What little color did manage to seep through was unpleasant, bloody reds and moody purples. The fiery colors made Aisha think of the home and her other power rangers, and she was doing quite enough of that as it was.  
  
"Aren't you going to come and eat supper Ashala?" asked a small voice.  
  
Aisha looked down. She was sitting on the top of one of the tall rocks, hoping that the relatively fresh and cool air might help her brain processes a little - they needed all the help they could get right now. She had been there most of the day, lost in thought, and it seemed her friend in the village were getting worried about her.  
  
"Sure, I might as well," she sighed, beginning his descent. "I wasn't doing much good up there, anyway."  
  
She picked her way down the side of the hill, searching for secure footholds amid the jumble of broken rock. Halfway down the slope, a stone slipped out from under her foot and sent her bumping painfully to the ground. With angry exclamations, she spat the dirt and dust from her mouth and began berating the world in general, while Yaffy looked on unhappily. She couldn't have known the definitions of half the words she was using, but the tone of his voice was clear enough.  
  
"Are you all right?" Yaffy asked.  
  
Aisha sighed. "Yeah. Sorry. I'm just so frustrated, you know?"  
  
"You've had a bad day. Come inside and rest a while. Think about something else,"  
  
Yaffy encouraged. "You can't think when you're upset."  
  
"I can't think at all," Aisha muttered. "Man, I feel like such an idiot. What kind of a hero's lets her so-called friend leave all that she knows and then forgets all about them?"  
  
"Is that all you've been thinking about?" asked Yaffy.  
  
"Mostly. Why?"  
  
"How do you expect to think of an answer if that's all you think about?"  
  
Aisha blushed. "Good point. I guess it would be a good idea to come in for a while. If  
  
I stayed out here past dark and someone found me out here, we'd be in more trouble than we are already."  
  
They went back inside the underground cavern, which was known as the Cavern of the Elders. It was pitch black for the first few dozen yards, but that didn't make any difference. Aisha was still so rapped up in her problems that she probably wouldn't have noticed if someone had been shooting off fireworks. Despite Yaffy's scolding, she couldn't help but berate herself for her failure. One day, she thought she had everything under control, and now everything was suddenly falling apart. As a matter of fact, they were worse than they had been before she had came.  
  
"I knew I'd be no good at this job," she thought, "I wish it had been someone else. Someone else would have done better. Even if they hadn't, I still wouldn't be in this mess right now. It wouldn't hurt me so much. I wish I had someone here who knew what they were doing - the Power Ranger or something, some real friends. Better yet, I wish I could back up and make it so none of this ever happened..."  
  
Those last two thoughts rattled around in her head until they crashed into each other, and an idea exploded out. Aisha was mildly amazed. Yaffy must have sensed her shock, because she turned and looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Did you think of something?" Yaffy asked.  
  
"I might have," Aisha replied. "Yaffy, how does that crystal of yours work, exactly?"  
  
"Who knows?" Yaffy answered. "It is magic, after all. Can't say how it works. It just does what I tell it."  
  
"Could anyone use it?" Aisha asked.  
  
"If they wanted to," said Yaffy, after a second of thought. "Takes some concentration, and you have to be careful. It will do exactly what you tell it, not what you want it to do. You have to think about what you're going to ask first. Why?"  
  
"Could I use it?" Aisha asked.  
  
"Maybe... Do you really want to use it? It might be bad idea," Yaffy warned. "It takes a lot of practice to learn how to ask it right. Might make a mistake if you tried to use it, and this is bad place for mistakes. Would be better if you let me use it."  
  
"Oh, I don't want to do anything dangerous," Aisha assured her. "I just wanted to check something. Would you mind if I borrowed it?"  
  
"If you make a mistake and send yourself somewhere, I won't be able to bring you back," Yaffy warned. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing much," Aisha replied. "If you don't want me to try, I won't."  
  
Yaffy studied her face for a moment, trying to get some sense of what she was thinking, but whatever expression was behind her eyes was too complex for her to read. She looked away again.  
  
"I'll trust you," she said.  
  
Aisha nodded. "I won't let you down."  
  
And that should have been the end of the experiment... but it wasn't.  
  
That night, Aisha found herself unable to sleep. Her accommodations were better than they had been the previous night - actually quite comfortable, if you didn't mind sleeping underground. Yaffy didn't seem bothered by it, and she had fallen asleep almost at once, curled up in a ball of feathers. Aisha watched her from her own bunk on the other side of the room, sitting cross-legged with her chin propped on his hands like some kind of frustrated guru. She spent a full day in the African Plaines, and the only thing she managed to change was to bring her enemy some dangerous friends and her powers. She could tell herself that she wasn't the forgotten ranger anymore, but her heart refused to believe it, and the thought of one of Adler's sleazy minions putting their slimy paws all over Yaffy's amulet made her grit her teeth in revulsion. Again, her thoughts went wistfully back to her Power Ranger days. They would have known how to handle a situation like this - they could do anything, couldn't they? If only she could get to them to come help her, or at least give her some advice.  
  
"But I can't get to them without the Crystal, or Yaffy's help," she thought, "I can't exactly make them come when I call, so that's out, and I don't know if Yaffy understands. She really believes I'm up to this... I don't want to disappoint her, but she's wrong. If I'm going to look for help, I'll have to do it without her."  
  
That wasn't a very settling idea. The last time she tried to do something without Yaffy's help, it had ended rather messily, and it had taken a great deal of effort to straighten everything out.  
  
"But that was the village elder trying to make life difficult for me. I knew it was the wrong thing to do. This is different. I've got to try, anyway." Still thinking  
  
Moving carefully, quietly, Aisha tiptoed over to where Yaffy slept, the amber pendant still hanging at her throat. She gently undid the clasp and slipped it off. The stone was dark when she first picked it up, but when she touched it, it glowed softly and warmed her hands. Yaffy stirred a little and murmured something.  
  
"Don't worry, Yaffy. I'll bring it back safe," Aisha promised. She stood a moment, feeling suddenly awkward. Impulsively, she leaned over and gently held he hand and thanked her for everything.  
  
"That's a promise," she whispered. Then she slipped back to her side of the room, hiding herself in the deepest shadows of the room.  
  
Aisha turned her attention back to the crystal. Yaffy had said that it would take her wherever and whenever she wanted to be, if she just asked the right way. Now was her time to find out.  
  
"I need help," she told it, and the stone's light seemed to shift in response to his words. "Bring me to someone who can help me. Take me to the Power Rangers!"  
  
The light seemed to explode, filling her world, driving off all the shadows and slipping under her closed eyelids to burn her eyes. The floor fell away, the walls disappeared, and everything around her was spinning in amber fire. There was a nauseating sensation of spinning wildly across the universe as something tried to pull her in a million directions at once. She tried to scream, but there was no air, only fire and light and herself spinning, spinning, spinning....  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Tommy and Jason did their early morning spar before their first meeting, at Kimberly's dojo in town. They had the radio on as they sparred to the music.  
  
"Great spar man," Tommy said.  
  
"You too," Jason replied.  
  
Just then the music was halted on the radio for a special news report. Chad and Jason stopped to listen.  
  
"After many years of peace, Angel grove has been paged with evil once again, we don't have many details, but there was a sighting of a monster and many Power Rangers coming to help." The woman said on the radio.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Aisha came around an indeterminate time later, suffering from the worst headache she ever had. Every muscle ached, as if she had been rolled down a Kimberly hill in a barrel. She seemed to be lying on his back, resting on something prickly, and beyond that, she had no idea what was going on. After a few minutes, she managed to pry her eyes open and look around.  
  
The first thing she saw was an expanse of blue, streaked with wispy clouds. A few spiky green things were on the fringes of her vision. Her brain still felt like someone had run it through a blender, but she was eventually able to realize that they were trees. Encouraged, she pulled herself into a sitting position and took a more thorough look around. She seemed to be in a meadow or perhaps a park of some sort, lying on the grass. In the distance, she could make out buildings of red brick and white stone built into graceful geometric shapes, but there was evidence that they had been badly damaged in the recent past. A chill crept over Aisha as she realized that she never seen anything like those buildings - not in Africa.  
  
"Stupid!" she scolded herself aloud.  
  
She was still sitting the ground wondering what to do with herself, when she became aware that she wasn't alone. Someone was back in the bushes, watching her with a gaze that made her back prickle. She turned and saw a flash of movement as her observer headed for safer territory.  
  
"Hey, come back!" Aisha called. "I need some help!"  
  
The eyes reappeared, two bright glints attached to a vaguer shape in the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" asked a cold voice. "I'm warning you, if you're one of that Adler's minion, you'll wish you never set foot on this planet!"  
  
"Adler?" Aisha repeated, momentarily perplexed. "I thought earth was safe from evil?"  
  
She called back to the suspicious stranger, "You got it all wrong! I'm just lost. I don't want any trouble." On an inspiration, she added, "When I fight for anyone, I fight on Zordon's side. See?"  
  
"Zordon, huh?" he said thoughtfully. "How do you know about Zordon?" the strange man said.  
  
"Well I'm not aloud to tell you, but what I can tell you is that I was close to him." Aisha said.  
  
She fished around in her jeans pocket and pulled out the medal Zordon had given Aisha after her battle with her fellow rangers, against Lord Zedd. The ribbon was a little crinkled from being stuffed in his pocket a few days, but the gold still glittered in the sunlight. The owner of the eyes looked impressed.  
  
"I was given this by Zordon." Aisha said to them.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
At the Commansion, Wes and Ashley sat on the railing of the balcony, with its beautiful view of Angel Grove below. Wes fanned out his deck . "Pick a card, Ashley, and let's hope it has more intelligence than the last one." Wes asked.  
  
Ashley smirked and pulled a card from the deck in Wes's hand. She separated it from the deck and held it in the air, showing it to Wes, it was the face of a Minotaur. Wes looked in his book and found the meaning of the Minotaur head.  
  
"The Minotaur represents the dark, devouring side of matriarchy which must be encountered and transformed - with the help of the 'clew' (origin of 'clue'), the thread of self-observation showing the way out. The word labyrinth is derived from 'labrys', a double-headed axe - shaped like a butterfly, and thus representing transformation, but also linked to 'labia'. Encountering one's personal Minotaur in the passageways of the unconscious leads to psychic transformation."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Adler played his flute; the card vanished from Wes's deck of cards and in to Adler's hands he had an idea, he summoned the destructive Minotaur three to comer to earth to defeat the rangers.  
  
"Minotaur!" Adler yelled, "I call upon you for help."  
  
The skies turned dark and the weather went cold, Lighting struck and in Adler's Lab, three figures appeared.  
  
"You called upon us?" Magnus asked.  
  
Adler told them his plan to take earth and destroy the rangers, and he needed there help to defeat them. "You have to be kidding me, we don't work for anyone" Artamous told Adler. Before they had a chance to leave Adler put them behind a containment barrier, until they decide to do as Adler asks.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
The strange man went back to the bushes and was out of sight. There was a rustling in the bushes, as if someone was running through the underbrush, and then two young men stepped into view. In the lead came the one Aisha had first spoken to, a dark- eyed, serious faced boy with long hair banded in brown and gold. His face was graceful and soft-lined, but his expression was fixed in stony serious. His companion was in direct contrast, being muscular and grinning where his companion was slender and solemn. His hair was blonde, but it glittered like metal where the sun touched it, and his clothing was made of something that gave off a muted silver gleam, whereas his friend was dressed in something plainer and sturdier, a simple suit of bright red trimmed in black.  
  
"I'm Danny," he said  
  
And the other man in Blue and black said, "I'm Chad."  
  
Aisha looked at them more sharply. "How do you know Zordon?"  
  
"He was the ranger that shattered his tube!" said his friend, "since you know who and what we are, who are you. Our identities are no secret among our friends."  
  
"Maybe," Aisha replied, "but I still live by the oath I was given year ago."  
  
Danny turned and faced Aisha. "Well? Can you explain yourself?"  
  
"Well since you guy's are fellow rangers, I guess it would be ok, I'm Ashala, the Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger"," Aisha muttered, but kept it quiet so any other suspicious people couldn't hear her.  
  
It seemed the Crystal had delivered her to the rangers, after all, even if not the precise ones she been thinking of. It surprised her to realize that she was actually older than them by a few years. Not only that, but there only seemed to be two of them - not quite what she'd been hoping for. Then again, she also asked them to bring her somewhere where she could get help, and it must have known what it was doing.  
  
"You can call me... Aisha," she said.  
  
She wasn't entirely sure they'd be willing to trust a stranger who called herself Aisha, but she wasn't worried that she was in danger from them. If she had never told them, they'd probably never recognize her. Anyway, she liked the name of her African ancestor, and she had gotten used to Yaffy calling her Ashala.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Alder took his staff and waved in the air and said, "With the Minotaur behind my bar's, teleport to me Wesley's mystical card's" He held his hands out and there they were, he put the Minotaur card back in the deck and set them on his throne chair. Adler walked in the room that had monsters from Emperor Graganus's army, and saw that there was a wizard looking figure in the corner, with a wave of his staff he became real. "I have set you spirit free to serve me, what shall you be called?" Adler said.  
  
"I am known as, Reb-rog, the holder of the sprit cards." He said.  
  
Adler brought him in the lab were he had the three Minotaur held. Adler asked Reb-rog if he could get them to be under his control. Reb-rog opened the pouch at his side, and pulled out a book of spells.  
  
"Ahhh yes, here it is" Reb-rog said to Adler, "if your in a doubting find, make this spell make you change your mind, and if your people want to be free, control them by saying fiddle-di-dee"  
  
  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"You're Power Rangers, aren't you?" said Aisha. "I'm sort of a hero myself... or I was up until I went to Africa to help a village," she added dejectedly. "That's why I came out here. I was trying to find some help, and I guess I got lost."  
  
"You're a hero?" asked Chad doubtfully.  
  
"I was," Aisha replied. "Things sort of got out of hand after a while, but... I used to be the yellow ranger like I said."  
  
There was an, "Ahhh!" of understanding from both boys, and Aisha tried to read the  
  
expression that lit up behind their eyes.  
  
"You've heard of me?" he asked, without much enthusiasm.  
  
"Of course! Everyone around here knows about the original rangers," said Chad. "You and the others original's are in the history books and everything."  
  
Aisha thought of if she made a mistake telling these others her identity.  
  
"What if they were evil, or looking for the real rangers" Aisha thought, as Chad continued.  
  
"What happened to the others?" asked Aisha.  
  
"Well, since you left, there have been many other rangers, and villains. Jason from the original team, founded the NRA, and has transformed the old command centers in to the new Commansion, and all the past rangers live there."  
  
"I see," Aisha, said, " can you guys do me a favor?"  
  
Chad says, "Sure."  
  
"Well I really would like to surprise the others, but you probably wont want to." Aisha said.  
  
"Hey, we didn't say that!" said Chad. "What good is a Power Ranger if they can't help  
  
out a friend once in a while? "  
  
"It sounds like a great idea to me," said Danny.  
  
"Thanks. I'll owe you one for that," replied Aisha.  
  
"Think of it as a favor between friends," said Chad.  
  
Aisha trotted obediently along behind the Silver Ranger, feeling a dizzy sense of disbelief: the Power Rangers were treating her as an equal, as if she was still one of them.  
  
Aisha felt a chill run down his spine as she was suddenly flooded by a sense of deja vu. She glanced over her shoulder as she caught an orange glimmer out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Did you see that?" Danny asked.  
  
"See what?" asked Chad, looking around. "I didn't see anything."  
  
"Must have been my imagination," said Danny with an uneasy shrug. "All this excitement's got me jumping at shadows. I've never been entirely comfortable in this park, anyway."  
  
He continued walking, but not without a few suspicious looks behind him.  
  
"All right, all right," Danny replied, despite his words to Chad, he knew he was right. He had seen something. Someone had been spying on them.  
  
  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
In Angel Grove Park, three figures made their way through, destroying everything in their way. Every now and then they had to stop as Artamous would laugh too hard, she would stop walking. When she did manage to move, it was often a step off to one side, invariably hitting her male companions. As the only female Minotaur, she got away with all she did.  
  
The three Minotaur were covered in chocolate brown fur, with the legs and long horns of a bull, but the remainders of their bodies were that of well- proportioned warrior's.  
  
Adler appeared and told them "All right. I want you to find the rangers and bring them here. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes my lord!!" said the Minotaur.  
  
Adler vanished, and the three went on their search for any power rangers  
  
The Minotaur wondered the park and came upon three young adults; the three rangers stood up and got in their fighting stance ready to defend themselves. This had been the first monster Kimberly had faced since before she went away for the Olympic trials, and she was a little scared.  
  
"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"We're Power Rangers. We get a chance to help people," Danny explained.  
  
"Why don't we use our Ranger Powers?"  
  
Chad and Danny looked at Kimberly, then at each other. "Why don't we?" The Minotaur appeared in front of the three. "Minotaur!"  
  
"Well, here's our chance! Rangers Unite!" Kimberly was immediately morphed, and in the fighting stance.  
  
Chad and Danny both grinned. "It worked!"  
  
***BREET-DEE-DIT-DA-DEET-DEE***  
  
Kimberly answered the summons.  
  
"Umm, yeah, Billy?" Kimberly answered!  
  
The Minotaur crossed her arms, and waited for the rangers to straighten themselves out.  
  
"What are you doing? You're supposed to call the Board when the monster attacks." Billy said  
  
"Yeah, we were, but they tried to attacked." Kimberly said.  
  
"Never mind, your teammates are now on their way." Billy told her.  
  
Billy had no sooner closed the connection, than the other rangers arrived on the scene, unmorphed. Kimberly looked at the monster. "Wow, it's a big one!"  
  
"I am Sadius, leader of the Minotaur" he said, "This is my brother Malei, and sister Artamous, now it is time for your destruction"  
  
Ashley and Wes Morphed right away to help in the battle.  
  
The Rangers were all morphed. In Angel Grove Park, where the Minotaur were attacking, the rangers looking for the one thing they came to get.  
  
"Hey Kiddies stop what your doing and fight like a whatever you are, and give me the crystal." Sadius yelled.  
  
"I think you mistaken, we don't have any crystal" said Wes, "so go back where you came from and don't return you freaky horse mutants".  
  
"Right" replied the others  
  
Aisha went to go hide behind some bushes, when up came behind her, the female Minotaur, Malei.  
  
"You must be the one with the stone." Malei said  
  
Aisha replied, "yeah, but you and you friends are not getting it"  
  
She ran from the brush and was surrounded by Troc's.  
  
"Guy's help!!" Aisha said as she tried to fend off the Troc soldiers  
  
"Damn it" growled Sadius, "Power Rangers! No matter whom I'm working for, I can't stand it any more, Troc's, attack these pesky Rangers. Dead or alive I will get that crystal for "  
  
As they all started to attack, Sadius and Malei disappeared, in gold flames, and reappeared to capture Aisha and take her to his master, leaving Artamous to battle the rangers  
  
Adler was in the dungeon of his castle With a very pissed off look on his face. Sadius and Malei soon appeared in the attic,  
  
"Master we have a gift for you." Sadius said  
  
"Give me this Power Rangers friend," Adler yelled  
  
"Now what about the others, master" asked Malei "how could we destroy them, they are such good warriors"  
  
"Silence do not talk to me in such disrespect" yelled Adler "Reb-rog come in here, I have all the evil in universe, Reb-rog, create something to increase the Minotaur power."  
  
Reb-rog waved his hand and a demon card appeared, "Master, here is a boost for the Minotaur." Reb-rog said  
  
He threw the card on the ground in front of Adler, then Adler threw his staff down to ground right on the card. It started to glow, and then it disappeared. Moments later the Minotaur started to glow.  
  
Back in angel grove park where the morphed rangers battle the Troc's, see Artamous start to glow as well, they went to attack him, but were flung to the side as if they were hit with a stone statue.  
  
"Rangers, we need to regroup, let get him out of the park." Wes says.  
  
Before the rangers all charged the Minotaur disappeared from the park and back to the others in the castle in Death Valley.  
  
Back at the Commansion.  
  
"Guy's you did well, but next time they will come back harder, for now they are prepared, and w will be too next time they come around." said Billy,  
  
The next few hours went by pretty fast, some the Rangers were hanging out together at the Youth Center, and Ashley convince Adele to give Danny a job, but there didn't seem to be anything wrong going on, but just as they were sitting down to eat burgers, when they heard something, breet-dit-deet- da-dee-dee. Their communicators went.  
  
"Come on guys," said Wes. They walked out of the Youth Center,  
  
"What's up Billy?" asked Kimberly talking into her communicator.  
  
"Rangers come to the Commansion immediately," said Billy.  
  
The Rangers got out of site and had Billy teleport them to the Commansion, were Alpha 7 was running around panicking and Alpha 8 was trying to look important,  
  
"What's wrong Billy" Danny asked.  
  
"Rangers observe the viewing globe, Adler's Spirit Master, Reb-rog has sent back the monsters along with some Troc's loose on Angel Grove" said a worried Billy.  
  
"Why are you so worried, we will get them."  
  
The Rangers looked in the viewing globe and saw a human looking yelling and tied to a tree,  
  
Kimberly steps closer and puts her hands over her mouth, "that can't be." she muttered.  
  
Billy stepped over to her and confirmed Kimberly's fear,  
  
"It is." Billy said.  
  
"Is who?" Wes asked.  
  
Billy walked back to the controls and brought up the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger file, and went to the stats of the second yellow ranger of the team.  
  
"This is Aisha, she was the Yellow ranger that succeeded Trini when she went to the youth summit years ago, she then during the quest for the Zeo crystal, she sent back Tanya and stayed back to help the village in Africa."  
  
"It seems she was kidnapped in the park when the Minotaur attacked." Billy said.  
  
Danny and Chad looked at each other, Chad stepped forward and told Billy that he and Danny saw her and was asked to keep the secret of her return as a secret.  
  
"We need to save her, she is my best friend!" Kimberly said.  
  
"You guys need to be careful, nothing can happen to her." Angela told everyone  
  
"Were on it Mrs. Fairweather" they all said. "Good, hurry up Rangers and may the Power Protect you."  
  
The five rangers stood in the middle of the lab, and called,  
  
"Rangers Unite," yelled all the rangers.  
  
"Lightspeed Blue," Chad yelled.  
  
"Wild Force Black," Danny said.  
  
"Mighty Morphin Pink Kimberly called  
  
"Galaxy Yellow Ashley yelled.  
  
"Red Ranger of Time," Wes called.  
  
They teleported to where the Malei and Artamous were rampaging, and started attacking the Troc's which they wiped half of them out, and Sadius started to join in when he saw the Troc's losing,  
  
"Don't worry rangers once she gives the crystal to us she is yours" Sadius said as he threw the black ranger on the ground. Malei threw some Spikes at them, they took out their blasters, and started shooting, at the moving spikes.  
  
"Billy we need help" Chad yelled into his communicator. Billy replied, "Rangers summon your weapons, and make the Power blaster."  
  
"Dueling Daggers!" Chad called out  
  
"Whirling whip," Kimberly said next.  
  
"Beta Blasters" Danny yelled.  
  
"Power Daggers" Ashley said.  
  
"Sonic Sword," Wes called out.  
  
The Rangers Put their weapons together, and formed the Power blaster, and shot it at the Minotaur. And sent them backwards.  
  
Meanwhile Adler's appears, Adler throwing his Staff above his head and yelling,  
  
"Let the power within me flow, make my fallen monsters grow." And back at the battle the Minotaur started to grow to gigantic proportions. As they grew, they merged in to one ultimate Minotaur  
  
"Rangers you must call you Zords," said Mrs. Fairweather through their communicators."  
  
"Red Commando 1, power up!" Wes called.  
  
"Pink Commando 2, power up!" Kimberly called.  
  
"Blue Commando 3, power up!" Chad called.  
  
"Yellow Commando 4, power up!" Maya called.  
  
"Green Commando 5, power up!" Adam called.  
  
"All Star Megazord, power up!" they called in unison.  
  
The Zords came together to form the Megazord, and Wes called for the "Mega Power Sword."  
  
"You destroyed my armor now you'll get it," said the Minotaur, pulling a sword out of his chest. The Megazord and the Minotaur started going at it in a sword fight and eventually the Megazord knocked the sword out the hand of the Minotaur, and with one slash the rest of the armor was gone, and then on the second slash, the Minotaur separated and exploded.  
  
The rangers all teleported to the park, and searched for Aisha, when they came to Adler and some Troc's around her.  
  
"Get your hands off her Adler," Kimberly said.  
  
"Troc's attack!" Adler yelled as he ran off with Aisha's crystal in hand. Aisha yelled to the rangers but they didn't get back to him in time to get the crystal before her disappeared to his lair.  
  
Kimberly de-morphed and freed Aisha. They both were so happy to see each other that Kimberly forgot about eh others and her and Aisha walked back to the Youth Center.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Meanwhile Adler was watching in anger as Kim and Aisha united, he walked over to a table and pulled out a box, and opened it revealing a group Power Coins, he set the crystal in the blank spot that seemed to be made for the crystal and looked at the last empty spot in the box and cringed, then said "NEXT TIME RANGERS, I HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED FOR YOU JUST WAIT, AND YOU WONT DEFEAT ME THEN."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next Time on Power Rangers All-Stars, Adler has the Sand Snake monster copy the rangers Data, so he can infuse the teens he recruited to become his dark Phantom Rangers, with the city blacking out, and experiencing many trembles, how will the rangers ever defeat the new dark rangers, all this and more and the next Power rangers All-Stars. 


	4. Dark Phantom's

It had been a few days since the initial attack by Adler and the Minion. The rangers were adjusting to life as super heroes again.  
  
"I think being a super hero again is totally cool. I live to be a super hero," Kai said.  
  
"Do you live with that huge ego, or has that developed over time," Kelsey retorted.   
  
Kai made a face at her.  
  
"Okay you two, that's enough," Alyssa said.  
  
"Yea, we're super heroes, we need to be ready for an attack from the enemy at all times," Andros said.  
  
Suddenly, a hoard of Troc's appeared in front of the Youth center.  
  
"You're a jinx bro," Trip said.  
  
"Looks like we have a battle on our hands," Jason said.  
  
"Rangers Unite!" They all called.   
  
"Space Red," Andros called  
  
"Lightspeed Yellow," Kelsey yelled.  
  
"Wild force White," Alyssa said.  
  
"Lost Galaxy Blue," Kai yelled.  
  
"Time Green," Trip shouted.  
  
"Zeo Gold" Jason called out.  
  
The rangers morphed, and flipped into action. When morphed the Troc's didn't have a chance, or so the rangers thought, that day the Troc's seemed stronger then ever, and the rangers didn't know why. The Troc's then disappeared after fighting for a while, and returned to the castle.  
  
Suddenly, Adler appeared with a strange looking creature.  
  
"Hello power brats, meet our Sand Snake monster. Have fun," Adler said, as he disappeared again.  
  
"Hello power rangers.." the snake monster hissed.  
  
"Prepare to go down creep!" Andros called.  
  
"As you wishhh," the monster hissed, as it burrowed underground.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Kai wondered.   
  
The others looked around, but saw nothing. Suddenly, the ground broke open, and a coil wrapped around Alyssa. The white ranger screamed, as she became caught in the monster's grip.  
  
"Alyssa!" Jason called, as he charged the monster.   
  
The gold ranger sliced at the monster's coils with the Golden Staff. The snake monster got agitated and tossed Alyssa toward Jason. Jason took the impact and broke her fall.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"Yea, thanks Jason," Alyssa said.  
  
"No problem Alyssa," Jason replied.  
  
"It's like slicing through sand. How are we going to defeat him?" Kai asked.  
  
"Let's try the All-Star cannon!" Andros called.  
  
Suddenly, the monster burrowed underground again.  
  
"Damn it! Come out you coward!" Kai yelled.   
  
The ground under Trip and Kelsey busted open and sucked them down.  
  
"Trip! Kelsey!" Andros called. He ran to the hole, twirling his sonic staff expertly. The snake monster bit at Andros, trying to capture him in his mouth. Andros twirled the sonic staff rapidly, and began to create whirling sonic sounds. The rangers covered their ears, and the monster became disoriented. Trip and Kelsey got out of the hole and ran to the rest of the rangers  
  
"Stop that horrible Sssound," the monster hissed.   
  
Andros stopped and joined the others.  
  
The sand snake split a spray of gas out of his mouth, it formed around each of the rangers and sucked the color from there costumes.  
  
"What's going on Andros?" Trip asked  
  
"Your abilities are mine now rangers," The Sand Snake said.  
  
The sand snake put there abilities in a little glass bottle and escaped to Adler.  
  
As he disappeared the rangers' colors went back to normal, and they all went to the Commansion to ask Billy about what happened.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Master, I have what you asked for."  
  
Adler grabbed the bottle and looks at the gas entrapped within it.  
  
"Sand Snake, you did well, you are going to be compensated well" Adler explained.  
  
Adler walked over to his throne and opened the box beside it, and set the final item in the box, Adler then closed the box and took it with him for safekeeping.  
  
"Rangers, your end is near." Adler screamed, "And you will never see it coming."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
at the Commansion, Andros, Jason, Kelsey, Alyssa, kai, and trip were in the breaifing room waiting for Billy, there moods were very uneasy, and when Billy returned with the results of there body scans, left then on the un easy side.  
  
"Well guys, I have some good new and some bad news, what do you want to hear first?" Billy asked them all.  
  
Andros looked at Jason and the back at Billy, "Billy give us the bad new first."  
  
"Well ok, here it is you all have been copied.in other words, it is like the snake monster took everything that you know and can do, and duplicated it, I feel that this monster will be very hard to beat." Billy told them, "but the good news is, that you are all in perfect health, I didn't find anything abnormal about any of you."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Reb-rog and Adler were in his lab, and putting the finishing touches on their transfer machine.  
  
"Sir, we are now ready to transfer the rangers abilities in to the Dark Phantom Rangers!  
  
Reb-rog said.  
  
"Now I must find six extra evil teens to complete the transfer," Adler told Reb-rog.  
  
Adler took his staff and held it over his head, and said,  
  
"Bring me teen that evil has made, bring them here and make the Rangers pay."  
  
Suddenly in the containment room had six teens from around the us, and under the control of Adler. They were all greeted by Reb-rog, and put in to their pre-transfer clothes.  
  
Adler announced, "I have the power to make you the most powerful rangers in the world, and that will only happen if you defeat the other rangers. I have given you all the opportunity out of everyone evil in the world, to do this, you all should feel honored."  
  
The teens were put back in the cell and released of full control from Adler.  
  
"Where are we?" Jon asked.  
  
Jon was from the mid west; he was a troubled teen and was a computer wiz. He was picked by Adler because of his past hatred of the rangers he had when he was not helped in his time of need.  
  
"You are in Master Adler's Castle, in Death Valley." Reb-rog said.  
  
"Once you all have given you hearts to evil he will let you out to do what you have to do to defeat the rangers, no sooner."  
  
From in the dark corner sits a figure and he says, "I'm in." he steps from out of the shadows. "I'm Blake"  
  
Blake was the darkest out of the six, he was a Goth, Satan worshiper that lived to serve the devil, and Master Adler is the closest to that he has come to.  
  
After an hour or two, they all gave there hearts to the evil that will engulf them, and the transfer of the rangers power now was complete.  
  
"Now that you all have the rangers abilities, it has come time for you to become my Dark Phantom Rangers." Adler said.  
  
He took the box with the Power coins in it out of his robe and opened it. He handed each of the teens a coin, he then waved his hands and on the table he has put some devices for the coins to be activated.  
  
"Now go, go to the youth center and break in and start making angel grove a destruction site." Adler said  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
About an 6 hours later.  
  
"There!" said Debbie, the Dark Yellow Phantom Ranger, snipping through the last of several colored wires. "That takes care of the Youth Center security! Can't have anyone knowing what we're up to."  
  
"Coward," Tara, The Dark Pink Phantom ranger, muttered.  
  
"Say that again," snapped Debbie, raising a fist threateningly.  
  
"Come on! You know you don't have what it takes to beat the Power Rangers in a fair  
  
fight," said Tara. "You've got to sneak up on them and take them by surprise."  
  
"You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first," Debbie replied, "and even if you had, you wouldn't have had the brains to carry it out."  
  
"Just because I'm a REAL warrior instead of a techno-dweeb like you..."  
  
"I'll show you what being a real warrior is all about!" answered Debbie furiously. "Just let me track down the Yellow Ranger, and you'll see a battle you'll never forget!"  
  
"Seeing you get blown to pieces would be a memorable event," said Tara.  
  
"Grrrr . . ." Debbie snarled in anger, but began scanning the area in search of anyone. Her electrically enhanced senses could hear a pin being dropped on the other side of a busy city, if she chose, so of course she could easily hear the sound of the Yellow Ranger conversing with Trip and Jason inside.  
  
"Got her!" she said. "She's over that way, with the Gold and Green Rangers. Now all I've got to do is . . ."  
  
Suddenly, the entire youth center trembled, and the lights blinked erratically. The Pink and Yellow Phantoms braced themselves against the wall until the tremor passed.  
  
"What was that? Some kind of earthquake?" asked Tara.  
  
"Your a Psychotic excuse for a Phantom!" snarled Debbie. " why don't you go and do you nails or something.  
  
"I'm not going to stand for that," said Tara. "You have your fun. I'm going to  
  
look for the Pink Ranger. She's going to be destroyed, but I don't want to go with her. Being destroyed the first time was bad enough!"  
  
"Fine then," said Debbie. "You won't get any more help from me!"  
  
"Since when did you ever help me?" Tara retorted. Before her partner could reply, she turned and darted off down the hall on her own mission of destruction.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Meanwhile, in the Youth Center, Andros and his companions had also felt the disruption in the Youth center.  
  
"What was that?" asked Trip.  
  
"I don't know," Andros replied, but I don't think I like it. Adele, what's going on?"  
  
"Something's really wrong," said Adele. "You all should get home.. Everyone, I'm sorry but we are closed!"  
  
"Wait a second," said Kai. "Are those voices? Wait, those are not voices they sound like . . . hide!"  
  
Kai and Andros quickly hid themselves behind a stack of crates. The other two rangers followed their leader's example. As they waited, trying to keep their breathing silent,  
  
"I know they're here somewhere," said Nick. "I heard the green Ranger's voice!"  
  
"Who put you in charge?" Blake shot back. "I'm the leader of this team, not you!"  
  
"It seems to me you haven't been doing a very good job of it," said Nick.  
  
"We still could win if you don't stop interfered!" Blake snapped.  
  
"Both of you shut up!" said Jon. "The Blue Ranger is also around here somewhere,  
  
but I'm not going to be able to find him with you two talking so much!"  
  
"Who cares about the Blue Ranger?" asked Blake. "It's the Red Ranger I'm  
  
interested in!"  
  
"Well, I heard him here, too," said Jon, "so be quiet!"  
  
Andros listened to the voices incredulously. How could there be other Rangers? He  
  
realized his heart was racing with fear and surprise, and he took a few cautious breaths, trying to quiet it, fearing that even such a tiny sound would be audible to the Phantom's superhuman senses.  
  
*It's going to be okay,* he thought. *All we have to do is keep from being heard . . .*  
  
Just then, his communicator went off, "Breet-dee-dit-da-deet-dee"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Why isn't he answering?" Jason asked in concern.  
  
"Um . . . maybe we shouldn't have done that," said Kelsey. "Remember that there might be others around, so he might not be able to answer."  
  
"Oh, that could be," Jason replied, "but let me contact Billy just to make sure though."  
  
"Billy, I sense that the others are in trouble, I tried to contact them but there was no answer" Jason said, "can you locate them, and tell me if there all okay?"  
  
"Sure Jason, let me get back to you on that" Billy said.  
  
Jason, Alyssa, and Kelsey walked through the dim lit park when Billy contacted them,  
  
"Jason they are in trouble, they are hiding at the youth center from a group of teens looking to destroy them, I don't have all the details, but I think that there are working for Adler."  
  
Suddenly, the ground started shaking again. All the lights went black, there was a second of darkness before the lights flickered reluctantly back on.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Did you hear that?" Nick asked his companions.  
  
"Hear what?" asked Blake. He had been too involved with his argument with  
  
Blake to pay any attention to his surroundings.  
  
"One of those foolish Rangers is trying to use his communicator," said Nick. "It  
  
was coming from in here!"  
  
The Phantoms entered the engine room. Andros, hidden insecurely behind a pile of cardboard boxes full of spare parts, held his breath and watched tensely.  
  
"I don't see anything," Jon grumbled.  
  
"You idiot!" snapped Blake. "Did you think they would be standing around in plain view? They're hiding from us."  
  
"If they were smart, they would surrender right now," said Nick.  
  
"we shouldn't want them to surrender," Jon replied.  
  
"I want a real fight. I want to make the Red Ranger beg for mercy so I can have the pleasure of denying it to him!" Blake said.  
  
In the youth center walked the other three Phantom teens, Kyle, Debbie and Tara,  
  
"I don't know," said Kyle to Blake. "The idea of surrender does have a certain appeal. It might be fun to toy with them a little before we destroy them. Give them some hope just to snatch it away again. It could be fun."  
  
"Don't count your Rangers before they're captured," Nick scolded. "We still  
  
haven't found them, and we're running out of time!"  
  
"I think it is time to Neo-Morph." Kyle said  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stop bossing me around?" snarled Blake. "I've had it up to here with being told what to do! You're worse than Adler."  
  
"Com' on guys" Jon said.  
  
"Phantom Neo Morph sequence ON!" the Phantom teens said aloud.  
  
"Phantom of Darkness.Red" Blake said.  
  
"Phantom of Cruelty.Black" Kyle shouted.  
  
"Phantom of hurt.Pink" Tara called out.  
  
"Phantom of Pain.Green" screamed Nick  
  
"Phantom of Hate.Blue" Jon said  
  
"Phantom of Destruction.Yellow" Debbie yelled  
  
"Well, somebody has to keep you in line," Phantom Green retorted. "You don't know  
  
anything about leadership."  
  
"Are you saying you want to be in charge?" asked Phantom Red dangerously.  
  
"I'm saying you're starting to get on my nerves with your obsessions and your  
  
overconfidence," Phantom green said, beginning to lose his cool, "and I really think I WOULD be a better leader than you!"  
  
"Oh, is that so? Well, if you want leadership so badly, why don't you fight me for it?" Phantom Red responded  
  
"Gladly!" The Green Phantom said.  
  
"Um," Jon, the Phantom Blue said, "aren't we forgetting something?"  
  
"Shut up!" Blake growled. "You stay out of this! Or are you turning against me,  
  
too?"  
  
"No," said Jon. "It's just that . . ."  
  
"Save it," Phantom Green interrupted. "I want to finish this right now!"  
  
"Okay, have it your way," said Jon, "but if the Power Rangers get away while  
  
you're having this fight, don't blame me!"  
  
"Ridiculous," Blake scoffed. "The Power Rangers can't get out. We have the door blocked. If they want out, they'll have to come through us."  
  
Suddenly, a tall pile of boxes and crates fell on the Phantoms, courtesy of a small push from the Ranger who had been hiding behind them. The unfortunate Phantom Rangers were buried and half crushed by the heavy crates. Andros, deprived of his hiding place, leaped over the mess and dashed for the relative safety of the hallway.  
  
"Kai, Trip, run!" he called out.  
  
Kai. Obeyed the call, barging out from his hiding place and making a jump and tumble over the stacks of boxes and spilled bits of machinery. He scrambled to his feet and took off down the hall. However, Trip didn't move as quickly. As he tried to jump over the fallen Phantoms, Kyle reached up and managed to grab his ankle. he fell down hard and tried frantically to get back up, but the mess that was trapping the Phantoms hampered her movements as well. he tried to find some kind of hand or foot hold, but the objects on the floor got in his way. Finally, he managed to disentangle his self and make a half-crawl towards the door . . . only to find his way blocked by a row of black metal boots.  
  
********************  
  
Nick struck a superior pose as he stared at his heroic counterpart.  
  
"Well, well," he said. "Green Ranger. What a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Uh-oh," said Trip. "I think we have a small problem."  
  
"Only a small problem?" repeated Phantom Green. "I'm insulted!"  
  
"You can't be so tough," Andros said. "We all know you don't have very much power. You can't."  
  
"That isn't what it looked like to me," said Blake. "We'll beat you today without even trying hard."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to say, but that situation is different," Andros replied.  
  
"You're outnumbered." Phantom blue said.  
  
"True," said Kai, "but I'm not worried, you're the only interest to me Phantom blue, no one else."  
  
I want the Yellow Ranger, where is she?" Debbie the Yellow Phantom said angrily.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Where are at Billy? We need to go to them." asked Kelsey, with  
  
"Yeah, I'm searching for there energy now" Billy replied. "I can't believe it? There are nine rangers energy's in the youth center, but 6 of them seem evil"  
  
"Unbelievable," said Jason.  
  
"That's just not right," added Alyssa sympathetically, "they need our help."  
  
"Yeah, lets go guy's our friends need us," said Jason. "I'm getting the feeling this will not be an easy fight, so be prepared."  
  
Jason, Kelsey and Alyssa got to the front of the Youth Center, and the ground shook once more.  
  
"Where is that shaking coming from," Jason chimed in.  
  
"I'll bet you the other are on there way right now." said Trip.  
  
"Your right Trip," Jason added. "I'll bet your right"  
  
they pushed the phantom rangers to the side and helped the others up. They brushed the dirt off themselves.  
  
"I will defeat you rangers, if it is the last thing I do." Blake said  
  
"For sure," Andros replied. "I mean, Phantom Black you obviously the best fighter in the bunch, and you apparently the one with the know-how, they don't. Smart, strong, level-headed . . . you'd make a great leader, much better than that dumb old Phantom Red."  
  
"You think so?" Kyle had listened to the conversation with considerable  
  
interest.  
  
"Oh, definitely," answered Andros.  
  
"Silence, you don't see him trying to break us down, and apart.?"  
  
"Hmm," said Kyle, "your right, lets get them."  
  
"Go for it!" Jason said. "Let him keep bossing you around.Stand up for yourself! Don't let the others push you around!"  
  
"Now that you mention it," said Kyle, "Blake never was a good leader.  
  
He can't think of anyone but himself! And lately, Nick has been getting really pushy. I'm starting to get fed up with them both."  
  
Blake and Kyle went off to battle for the leadership position, and Jon and Nick left Debbie and Tara to deal with the rangers.  
  
"Why do the guys always get to be in charge?" Kelsey chimed in. "The team would do much better if it was led by a woman."  
  
"You know, you're right!" said Debbie. "I'm going to get Red and Black, and  
  
I'm going to show them what a real warrior is like!"  
  
"That's the spirit!" agreed Jason. "Go show 'em what you're made of!"  
  
"Right!" Tara replied. "I can't wait to get my hands on those two . . ."  
  
The Pink and Yellow Phantom Rangers turned and hurried down the hall in search of there comrades. The Rangers breathed sighs of relief.  
  
"That was cutting it close," said Trip.  
  
"Pretty quick thinking there, Alyssa " Jason said. "Maybe putting a woman in charge isn't a bad idea!"  
  
"Who said it was?" Kelsey replied. "Right now, though, I'm worried about what their next move will be. We've got to go see Billy, and fast."  
  
"Right," said trip. "Lets get moving, before we run into any more Phantoms."  
  
The five Rangers hurried down the hall, not knowing that what they would find at their destination was exactly what they wanted to avoid.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Well, well, well," said Blake in his unctuous voice, "what do we have here? It  
  
looks like a little lost Power Ranger. Did you think that our plan would really work? What do you think we should do with them?"  
  
Alyssa stared up helplessly at the three Phantom Rangers blocking the only avenue to freedom and safety.  
  
"I think we ought to destroy her," said Jon.  
  
"But this is the White Ranger!" Nick objected. "She belongs to Phantom Pink!"  
  
"I say, finders, keepers," answered Phantom Red. "She can have some other Ranger to destroy."  
  
"Not mine!" said Jon. "Nobody touches the Blue Ranger but me!"  
  
"She can have the Gold one, then," answered Phantom Red. "Besides, she should have been keeping a closer eye on this one if she really wanted her. I say we just get rid of the White Ranger ourselves, before she gets into any trouble."  
  
"What was that about the White Ranger?" a voice interrupted.  
  
Everyone looked up to see Tara standing outside in the hallway.  
  
"It's about time you showed up," said Jon. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I had another argument with Debbie," Tara replied. "What have you been  
  
doing . . . besides trying to steal what is rightfully mine?"  
  
"Who's stealing?" asked Phantom Red. "I found her, fair and square!"  
  
"She tripped over you, you mean," Nick snickered. "That was right after your  
  
Red Ranger buried you in a pile of boxes."  
  
"Are you challenging me, too, now?" snarled Blake to Tara. "Why has  
  
everyone turned against me? Well, I'll show you who's a leader . . . and I'll start by destroying the White Ranger!"  
  
"Don't you dare!" screamed Tara in rage. She flew at Phantom Red, and the two clashed in a furious battle, sparks flying from their robotic suits as they struck each other. Nick tried to stop the fight, only to be pitched across the room by the two angry combatants.  
  
"Humph!" muttered Kyle. "They are all pitiful! Well, I might as well take advantage of the situation."  
  
With a quick hand gesture, he produced his weapon of choice, a cruel double- bladed axe. Before anyone saw what he was doing, he made his way toward Alyssa, weapon raised, ready to strike a killing blow.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Alyssa's attention was drawn away from the battle between the three raging Phantoms by a peripheral glimpse of movement. She turned around to see Kyle approaching her with deadly intent. She froze, wondering what to do.  
  
Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light - golden light that hissed through the air and struck Jon's wrist, making him scream and drop his weapon. All eyes turned to see Debbie standing at the front of the room, casually holding her own villainous Destruct-o daggers.  
  
"Don't anybody make a move," she said. "I'm taking over!"  
  
"You and what army?" Blake retorted.  
  
"I don't need an army to beat you," she said. "Even our enemies admit that I'm a greater fighter than you, Phantom Red."  
  
"The Power Rangers said that?" asked Nick. "When was this?"  
  
"Just a minute ago, when I was talking to them in the . . ." She trailed off as realization dawned on her. "Wait a second! Those rotten Rangers tricked me! I had them, and I let them get away!"  
  
"You moron!" jeered Jon. "Some leader you'd make! Now, if I were in charge,  
  
you wouldn't see me doing anything like - ouch!"  
  
The Blue Phantom Ranger's assertion was cut short. Alyssa had taken advantage of the Phantom's distraction seize the weapon Kyle had dropped. It wasn't exactly her preference in armament, but it was good enough. She aimed carefully and struck hard. Unaided by the boost of strength morphing would have given her, she wasn't able to inflict much real damage to the Phantom's armor-plated body, but she was still able to knock him off his feet. Quickly, Alyssa scrambled to her feet. The other Phantoms were still trying to figure out what had just happened, but it wouldn't take them long. She would have to act fast. Fortunately, there was help available at the touch of a button.  
  
"Let's Rocket!" she shouted.  
  
There was a bright flash of pink light as Alyssa made her metamorphosis. The Phantoms watched, unimpressed. They had seen the trick before, and they hadn't been very impressed the first time.  
  
"Okay, Phantoms," she said. "I've had about enough of you. Anybody think they could take me down now?"  
  
"No problem," said Tara. "Remember, I know everything about you. I know how you move. I know how you fight. I can block every move you make before you even think about making it."  
  
"We'll see about that," said Alyssa. "Tiger Baton!"  
  
The Pink Ranger produced her weapon, at the same time wishing that she might have been equipped with something a little more formidable.  
  
"Isn't that cute?" sneered Jon. "She's going to hurt us with her little toy! Ooh,  
  
I'm so scared!"  
  
"Yeah, well you should be," said Alyssa. Tara's bragging had sparked a train of  
  
thought, and now she was hatching a plan. "I have a weapon that's way stronger than anything you have."  
  
"Ha! That's a good one," Blake laughed.  
  
"Better watch it," cautioned Alyssa. She leveled her Satellite Stunner, aiming at the leader of the Phantom Rangers. Suddenly, she spun around and took a shot at Tara with her Astro Blaster instead. The Pink Phantom was caught totally off guard. There was an explosion of golden sparks as she was thrown against the wall.  
  
"I thought you said you knew every move Pink Ranger would make before she made it," said Nick to his fallen comrade.  
  
"I thought I did!" Tara protested. "She's never done anything like that before!"  
  
"Actually," said Alyssa, "I learned that move yesterday from Jason, long after you read my mind, so of course you don't know about it."  
  
"Well, that's no problem," said Tara, scrambling to her feet. "I'll just read your  
  
mind again!"  
  
"Not so fast!" interrupted a voice. The rest of the Power Rangers had arrived, morphed and ready for battle.  
  
"What do you know?" said Phantom Red. "The gang's all here at last! Now we can finally finish this once and for all!"  
  
"Sounds like a great idea," said Andros. "I've had about all I can stand of you Phantoms."  
  
"Well, you won't have to worry about that much longer," Blake replied, "because in a few minutes, you'll be blown to oblivion!"  
  
"I don't think so! Ready, Rangers?" Andros asked.  
  
"Ready! Let's do it!"  
  
Chaos ensued. Good Rangers and evil Rangers met in a furious battle, and sparks flew as powerful weapons struck enchanted armor or clashed with each other with a sound of ringing metal. The Phantoms were extremely strong and skilled, but the Rangers refused to give up. They were fighting for their lives in their own sanctuary, and there was nowhere to which they could escape, even if they wanted to. The Phantoms realized this, and they pressed their advantage.  
  
"This isn't going well," said KAI., his side smarting from where he had received a blow from Jon's axe.  
  
"You can say that again," Kelsey replied, herself feeling rather unsteady after taking a few direct hits from Debbie's daggers.  
  
"Keep it together, gang," Blake encouraged. "We're not beaten yet. Assemble the Phantom Cannon!"  
  
"Phantom Cell Red" Blake called.  
  
"Phantom Cell Pink" Tara called.  
  
"Phantom Cell Blue" Jon called.  
  
"Phantom Cell Green" Nick called.  
  
"Phantom Cell Yellow" Debbie called.  
  
"Phantom Cell Black" Kyle called.  
  
The rangers inserted all of there Phantom Power Cells in to the cannons rear, and on a word of command from Blake, the team fired two twin bursts of power and sent the rangers hurtling back. There was a loud crackling sound and a flash of light, as burning energy enveloped the All-Star Rangers.  
  
It took a second for the Phantoms to realize that something was wrong. Instead of striking the Rangers and destroying them, the laser blasts hadn't even touched the All-Star Rangers, The energy hovered in a cloud of colored lightning bolts around the Rangers, who stood still and calm in the eye of the storm.  
  
"What happened? What are they doing?" asked Kyle.  
  
"I think . . . I think they're using the same strategy we are using on them," Jon said incredulously. "They've absorbed our power to use against us!"  
  
"That's right, Phantoms" crowed Andros. "We can learn new tricks, too! All- Star Rangers, fire!"  
  
"Get out of the way!" Blake shouted.  
  
The Phantoms scrambled to do as they were told, but it was too late. Their own laser blast, augmented by the strength of the Rangers, poured out on them. And then.  
  
Silence.  
  
The Rangers stared in amazement. For a moment, they couldn't quite believe what they were seeing: six black scorch marks on the floor, a few charred- looking weapons. The Phantoms were gone.  
  
"Can it really be true?" asked Trip. "Are they really destroyed?"  
  
"Shhhhh!" Kelsey hissed. "Listen!"  
  
The Rangers listened. They heard . . . silence. Dead silence.  
  
"We did it!" cried Kai. "We defeated the Phantom Rangers!"  
  
Any celebrating was cut short as the youth center began to tremble again. The lights blacked out, and the steady light of the street light in the window suddenly began to flicker ominously.  
  
"I think they overdone it a little," said Kelsey. "This place is going to explode in a few minutes if we don't destroy the reactor!"  
  
"You heard her! Get moving!" Andros ordered.  
  
The All-Star Rangers hurried down the hallway as fast as their booted feet could carry them. They reached the electrical room where Trip hurriedly and took the reactor off the generator while the rest of the team waited impatiently. He took it off and re connected the circuit, and everything went back to normal in angel grove.  
  
"We did it!" said Alyssa.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Meanwhile in Adler's castle deep in the heart of Death Valley,  
  
"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK EMPTY HANDED?" a loud voice on a throne said as the tattered Phantom Rangers cowered on the floor.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. The Rangers managed to reflect our phantom cannon blast and use it against us." Blake said, " and the others not letting me lead didn't help much either."  
  
The man on the throne stepped forward and said "Then it's time we stop wasting time with just Ranger battles and develop some Dark Power Zords. I also believe it's time we give these rangers a taste of my new dark army." Adler said.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next Time on Power Rangers All-Stars, The Phantom rangers are thought to be destroyed, but when Adler boosts there power and gives them Zords, the rangers don't know what is in store, meanwhile, At the Commansion, Dimitria makes a visit, and brings the rangers a gift. What can Adler have in store for the rangers, and what did Dimitria bring the others, all this and more and the next Power rangers All-Stars. 


	5. A Gift of Elemental Power

The little girl dropped to her hands and knees panting; she felt as though her strength was being drained out her body and it was getting harder and harder to breath. Her eyes started to glow making them burn as they clouded over.  
  
The ground started to shake as lightning forked in the sky. The little girl looked up to see the people who have been chancing her for days. The Sand Snake, and an arsenal of Troc's. One of them started to come toward her when a couple of laser beams hit it, sending it flying three feet away.  
  
"Hyyah!"  
  
The Pink Ranger landed in front of the girl in a crouching position. The Troc's charged after her full speed. She rose to her feet jumped a little ready to fight.  
  
"Get rid of that ranger! She'll ruin everything!" The Sand Snake screeched.  
  
The little girl watched through her dry swollen eyes. She tried to breach normal but she was so much in pain that her breathing was very heavy. The Pink Ranger turned her head to see the little girl turning pale. She turned her head back using the two Troc's as a scratching post with her fingers.  
  
The rest of the Rangers landed beside their comrade in the crouching position. The Sand Snake glared at them pointing his arm at them as a beam came out. The Red Ranger blocking every blast with his sword. He tightened his fist,  
  
"You may have stopped me this time Rangers, but I'll be back! Come on!"  
  
With a great flash of blinding light, he was gone. The Rangers turned to see that the little girl looked Pink as a sheet and her eyes where really red. The Pink Ranger reached out to pick her up when the little girl reached out and scratched her with her own claws. They all stepped back to notice that she had claws and fangs.  
  
"We must take her to Billy, and Mrs. Fairweather!"  
  
"We can't afford to do that! We have to destroy her before The Sand Snake can get her hands on her!"  
  
"Taylor, how can you be so heartless," Eric asked angrily stepping in front of the Yellow Ranger, "we have to find away to save her before we do something like that!"  
  
Billy contacted the rangers, "Rangers did you find her yet?"  
  
"Yes, and she's in very bad shape..." The Pink Ranger reported.  
  
"Good job Rangers, now bring her to me, so I can see if I can find a cure for her."  
  
"What? Billy won't that make it easy for The Sand Snake to find her!" Taylor  
  
"I'm aware of that, Taylor. But you got to trust me on this ... we have to try and save her." Billy said.  
  
The Yellow Ranger clenched her fists into a ball looking down her shoulder. She didn't want to admit that Billy was right; sometimes fighting is not always the answer to some problems. The other Rangers looked at the two hoping that they would stop fighting. Finally the Yellow Ranger turned around still looking down over her shoulder.  
  
"Fine, do what ever you want! I'll be at Billy's." She responded coldly.  
  
The Red Ranger sighed still watching her leave. Why won't she trust me to lead the rangers? Does she really hate me that much? The others think I should try and talk to her, and get to know her: "Eric? Are you all right?" The Pink Ranger asked.  
  
"Yea. We better get going. Billy is waiting for us to return." Eric responded as he sighted turning around and helped the others take the little girl to the.  
  
At the Commansion.  
  
"Just as I feared," Billy sighed as the Rangers crowded around him, "she's possessed by Adler's monster..."  
  
"I knew it!" Said Taylor angrily stomping her foot as her arms flew up and slammed them to her sides, "we should..."  
  
Right as she said that, the Alarms went off in the lab. They crowded about the Viewing screen to see a hideous sight of a new monster. It had long nails, two large eyes, fangs and hairy striped body. Taylor turned ran to the door telling everyone to move out. Billy stepped up telling them to be careful. They all nodded their heads and ran out closing the door bind them. Mrs. Fairweather sighed putting the wet rang in the bowl of water, taking it out she rung it out placing it on the little girls forehead.  
  
*********************  
  
"Let me get this straight," Adler, said pacing back and fourth, "you had her right where I wanted her...."  
  
The Sand Snake nodded their heads.  
  
"But she escaped didn't she?" Adler asked.  
  
"Master let me explain," The Sand Snake trying not to tremble.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! You are..." Adler yelled.  
  
Adler paused when lights flickered from the statue; he briskly walked up and chuckled as a new idea came to place. He turned and told his followers to obtain it before the Power Rangers destroyed it. They both nodded their heads and walked out.  
  
"This better be good! I'm tired of having to do everything for him! And why does he want that little girl anyway?" The Sand Snake said  
  
"Maybe we should find out." Said Reb-rog.  
  
Those comments made him stop and think. That seamed logical to know more about there missions so they would be more repaired. Especially since it involved a little girl. It seemed odd for Adler to show any interest to a human now when he had never Shown any in the past.  
  
"We'll have to find out later. Right now we better getting going and see if that Monster needs any help."  
  
******************  
  
"Hyahh!" The Yellow Ranger screamed slashing her sward across the Monsters face. It stumbled back howling in pain. The Black Ranger jumped on the monster causing it to fall flat on its face. He jumped off and landed on the ground in the crouching position. The monster got its feet howling in rage, a high- energy beam came out of its eyes ready to hit the Yellow Ranger.  
  
"Taylor, look out!" Eric alerted.  
  
The Red Ranger used his speed and pushed her out of the way as the beams hit. The other Rangers rushed to their fallen comrade as he fell back in the Pink Rangers arms. The Yellow Ranger wiped her head in the direction of the Monster as it laughed. She clutched her sward, dug her claws into the ground and got to her feet as she watched the other Rangers ask Eric if he was all right.  
  
"One down, four to go. That was easy enough." The monster laughed.  
  
"You'll pay for that! No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" Taylor said  
  
Blinded by her rage and anger, the Yellow Ranger charged after the ugly monster using the sward to block the attack, she jumped in the air landed right behind the monster pointed her sward demanding for it to fire. A yellow beam came out of the tip of it hitting the monster. It shrieked in pain as it blew up in flames sending the Yellow Ranger trough the air landing really hard on the ground ten feet away.  
  
The ground started to shake as lightning forked and The Sand Snake appeared  
  
casting his spell on the monster. I faded gray and was sucked in the hands of the sand snake.  
  
"Until next time rangers, but here is a surprise for you. The rangers looked in the distance and saw a Megazord type machine; it was a hundred feet tall. The Red Ranger tried to stand as the Pink Ranger helped him. Then he heard a screech, that cam from the Yellow Rangers badge. Her Wild Zord, Eric thought, he gasped when he realized what was going on. That evil Zord is going to crush her!  
  
With the last ounce of strength he had the Red Ranger took off running. The other tried to stop him but he was took quick. They all took off after him, he dove right for the unconscious Ranger. Once he was close enough he grabbing a hold of her by the waist and rolled three feet way just as the Zord's foot came down with a boom.  
  
"You guys all right?" The Pink Ranger asked running up.  
  
"Yea, lets finish this," Said the Yellow Ranger pushing the Red Ranger away.  
  
They all held up the there Hands and called upon there own Zords to battle.  
  
"Here they come!" Said the Black Ranger taking a step forward. The Red Commando Zord landed on the ground picking up his speed as he jumped in the air, and lunged for the evil Zord. The Monster drew back its fist striking Red Rangers Zord really hard on the face, so hard he was thrown off and right into a mountain. But the strong Zord didn't stay down for long, he got right back onto his feet his optic sensors flashing and roaring really loud casing the hole ground to shake. The Yellow Commando Zord got into position firing her missiles at the Zord. It tumbled backwards as they all hit it dead on.  
  
"Lets do it," the Yellow Ranger not even realizing that she was putting her hand on the Red Rangers shoulder.  
  
The Red Commando Zord, accompanied by the other Zords stood behind the Ranger as they pointed their swords at the evil Zord. As soon as they said 'fire' beams of red, Pink, black, yellow, and blue came out hitting the Zord. It looked as if it blew up in a flame of fire. All the Zords roared in triumph as the Rangers cheered in there victory.  
  
The Evil Zord still standing now started an attack.  
  
"What? That's impossible!" Black shouted.  
  
"Brace for impact!" Red ordered. The rangers did so, as the dark Zord rammed  
  
them like a bull.  
  
"What's it gonna take to destroy this thing?" Blue called.  
  
"Let's form the All-Star Megazord!" Red ordered.  
  
"Right," the others called.  
  
"All-Star Megazord power up!" they called in unison.   
  
The Zords transformed into the Commando Megazord. The towering Megazord handled the Power saber with expertise.  
  
"Let's use the Power Armor right away!" Yellow suggested.  
  
"Yea, that's bringing out the heavy artillery! I'm up first!" Black said.  
  
"Black Battle Armor!" Black called.  
  
Black to the helm and fired a rock slides attack. The rocks bombarded the Dark Phantom Megazord and it stumbled back, but regained its composure.  
  
"Let me try! Yellow Power Armor!" Yellow called.  
  
She fired a lightning bolt attack that seemed to do some significant damage.  
  
"Yes, all we have to do is keep wearing it down guys!" the Red Ranger said. The others agreed, and each took a turn with their own battle helmet. Blue used his attack, pink used hers, and then red took over again with the primary battle helmet.  
  
"It's now or never!" Black said.  
  
The rangers powered up the Power saber and attacked. Smoke and sparks ensued everywhere. The rangers waited for the smoke to clear to see if they had been victorious this time.  
  
"What's going on, it should have been hurt." The Red Ranger said.  
  
"What happened, we just hit that Zord with everything we got, why is it still standing, and who is controlling it?" The Yellow Ranger asked.  
  
"YOU RANGERS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO US," the Phantoms said.  
  
The rangers Megazord was hit by the Phantom Megazord, and they were flung from their Megazord, and on to the ground. Their Megazord disappeared and went to there hideout to regain power. They looked up still morphed at the Phantom Megazord, and saw six figures a top of and soon jumping to the ground to battle.  
  
"It's the Phantom Rangers!" The Blue Ranger said, " I though that they were destroyed?"  
  
"So did I Rocky, so did I." Eric said They started to engage in a battle.  
  
"Hey!" Carlos shouted while raising his All-Star axe. "Why did you return? Want to be trashed again?"  
  
"This time we'll trash you!" Phantom Red laughed. "We are better than ever before now!"  
  
"Prove it!" Carlos yelled when the Phantom Rangers started to attack the rangers.  
  
But the Rangers only pretended to be self-confident. There was no chance to defeat the Phantom Rangers without full power and after the Zord battle they were pretty drained. But the rangers were ready for anything! Rocky blocked the attacks, kicked, punched and swung his lance! But the Phantom Rangers did a great teamwork and the rangers took countless hits.  
  
Eric the Red Ranger, meanwhile tried to save Carlos and Taylor. He fought the Troc's with his might and smashed a bunch of them with his Sonic Sword. Of course it was desperate fight and Eric took some hits himself, too, but the Phantom's weren't able to take him down. The Blue Ranger was already winning, when two Phantom's appeared behind him from out of nowhere...  
  
"Hi there!" one of them roared.  
  
The scary figures were the Blue and the Pink Phantom Ranger! They didn't waste much time and began to attack him... And Eric wasn't more successful than Carlos. The Blue Ranger's powers got weaker and weaker during the fight... The Phantom's realized that and of course they used their chance to torture T.J....  
  
Taylor was nearly unconscious. she lay on the hard ground and sighed in pain, taunted by the Phantom-trio.  
  
"You... arghhh... You won't win!" Taylor panted.  
  
"That's your opinion!" The Yellow Phantom Ranger laughed. "But we know the truth!"  
  
At this moment Phantom Yellow's power suit started to glow. The power was leaving and there was nothing she could do. The suit finally vanished and Debbie was in her human form. She felt weaker than ever before, and fell to the ground .  
  
"Oh Noooooo!" the Pink Phantom Ranger shouted.  
  
Phantom Red was unable to fight and an easy victim for the Power Rangers. They disarmed and hit him easily. He not even tried to fight back, he was simply unable to. So the Red Ranger was knocked down. He quickly lost his power, along with his consciousness. Along side Debbie.  
  
"Let's take Blake and Debbie!" the Blue Phantom Ranger said. "I'm tired. We can trash this planet later!"  
  
"All right!" the Phantom Pink replied. "Let's refresh our energies first."  
  
The Phantoms gathered themselves and the unconscious, and teleported away.  
  
"We better get back and see if we can do any thing for that little girl." Said the Pink Ranger.  
  
The other two Rangers turned leaving Eric and Taylor alone. She powered down as he did too merely collapsing to the ground. That's when she noticed that he looked really bad, the whole side of his side was bloody and red and his face was bad two. Taylor caught him when he fell, she draped his arm around her shoulder to support him as she used her other arm to hold him up. They both walked slowly back to Commansion in silence.  
  
Eric winced in pain as Kendrix banged his stomach, Billy looked sadly at the group. He hated when his friends got hurt, he could feel the pain, but there was no time for that, he had a duty to try and save the little girl. Billy got to his feet and walked to a fountain in the entrance of the Commansion, and touched with his fingertips. He looked long and hard at the water, the Rangers watched his intently ready to jump into action when ever necessary.  
  
"Anything?" Rocky asked  
  
"I'm afraid not..." Billy reported.  
  
"You sure? We just can't let her die..." Carlos said looking at the little girl sadly.  
  
"I don't want that to happen either... if only there was a way to get the monster out of her body she'll be all right."  
  
He stopped smiling when everyone looked at him. He put up his hands up saying that he was just trying to lighten up the mood. Taylor rolled her eyes as she sighed. Right then the little girl tried to bring her voice out, Billy turned bent down trying to understand what the little girl was trying to say. The other Rangers crowded around them watching the little struggle.  
  
"She wants water." Kendrix said.  
  
She looked around to see her bag near the fountain, she opened it up took the coup dipped it in the water. she turned stepped up bent down brought the cup near the little girls lips. As soon as the water came in contact, she started to change drastically, her eyes started to clear up and she didn't look so pale. Taylor and the other gasped when the little girl started to glow. There was a great blinding flash of light, after it was safe to look there stood a figure. It was actually not a monster; it was an angel like figure.  
  
"Dimitria?" Billy exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Billy, I am here because I have a gift for all of you.' She said.  
  
"But why did you trap yourself inside the little girl?" Billy asked.  
  
She told everyone that she was in a huge bit of danger; Eltar had been attacked once again, and she was in hiding. When she came to earth a few days back, Adler's minion attacked her, so she put herself in the little girl to hide,  
  
"But you see rangers they have found me and I am so glad that you found her and I, because I was put under a spell by the sand snake and was eternally trapped in the little girl, if I was not released"  
  
"Well it is great to have you here, but I'm sorry that your under the terms your under." Billy told her.  
  
"Billy you were always a great guy." Dimitria said.  
  
"Billy?" Kendrix asked.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you Kendrix?" Billy Replied.  
  
"Do you think you might be able to introduce us." Kendrix asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Kendrix, this is Dimitria, she was of the mentors the rangers of angel grove had, during the turbo ranger era." Billy said, "Dimitria, this is Kendrix, Rocky, Taylor, Eric, and I know you know Carlos."  
  
"Yes, hello Carlos," Dimitria said, "And hello rangers, I am going to need all of your guy's help, but I see you have your own trouble as it is."  
  
Billy took Dimitria to the board of Rangers, and was given a warm welcome, she was very happy to see all the rangers again, and was very upset that Alpha 6 was retired and was not there, but instead on Mirinoi.  
  
"Tommy, and other Board members, I have come for help, I have to bring some rangers to Eltar to help defeat, Grayson Liege of Nightmares" Dimitria said.  
  
"Dimitria, you have lead us in the fight of good and evil and you were a great mentor to us all and if you had any doubt that were not going to help, you are just thinking crazy." Tommy said.  
  
*********************  
  
Kendrix and Rocky stood beside the little girls bed, she was in a comma, or knocked out from when Dimitria was released. Then after a while the little girl was coming to.  
  
The little girl looked up with fear on her face. She has all recollection of what has been happening up until Dimitria was released. As she started to sit up, Kendrix laid her back down,  
  
"You need to rest, just keep still and rest, little girl." She told the little girl.  
  
"What is your name." Rocky asked.  
  
"Sara." She answered.  
  
Taylor and Eric walked in the medical bay and saw that the girl was awake and aware. They watched Sara to make sure she would be ok, and have no side effects from her being possessed..  
  
********************  
  
Adler and The Sand Snake walked up to the Phantoms, They looked at each Phantom to think what they did wrong, and why they Phantoms couldn't win. Adler walked up to Blake, Blake stared staring in to his eye's trying to win the staring contest but Adler won.  
  
"All right! What do you want?" Adler said, "What do I have to do to you all to get you all to win?"  
  
The Phantom's eyes shined, as they got ready to strike; but the Sand Snake saw this coming and stood in front of Adler and struck each of the Phantoms who tried to attack there master. The Snake walked up looking coldly at the Phantoms as it rose to their feet bending to one knee ready to carry out any orders Adler had in mind.  
  
"Good. Now go! Destroy the Power Rangers!"  
  
The Phantoms got to their feet. Before they knew it, they were gone.  
  
"This better not be a waste! Every time I get good idea, it ends up being ruined by the Power Rangers! There's got to be away to destroy them!" Adler mumbled.  
  
************************  
  
Taylor and the others walked briskly down the road looking for any sign of the Phantom Rangers, but she hasn't seen a battle so tough since she was on Animarium. The Rangers took two more steps when the Pink Ranger felt a chill up and down her spine as she felt cold wind wish past her knocking her down. The streak of light past the other Rangers heading right for the Yellow Ranger knocking her down too.  
  
The streak of light zigzagged and stopped. The two Rangers got to their feet as they watched the streak widen and form into the Phantom like cat. The Phantom grinned lunged right for the Yellow Ranger howling like an angry cat. She moved out of the way taking her weapon, she jumped in the air came down on the Phantom with all her strength.  
  
"You'll pay for that Yellow Ranger! Hayyyh!!!"  
  
The Phantom lunged for her again but the Yellow Ranger pointed her sward telling it to fire. The Phantom used its speed moving out of the way, the Yellow Ranger back away when she saw it standing three feet way from her. The Phantom slashed the Yellow Ranger with its claws across the chest, picked her up and threw her.  
  
"Taylor!"  
  
It was the Red Ranger groping with four other rangers by his side; he jumped in the air and caught her in his arms. He landed on his feet as the others ran up asking if she was all right. The Phantoms ran toward them full speed howling and making noises. The Rangers moved out of the way getting to their feet pointing their weapons at the Phantom Rangers.  
  
"Rangers, lets put our weapons together" Eric yelled  
  
"Alpha Axe!" Rocky called.  
  
"Beta Blasters" Kendrix called,  
  
"Dueling Daggers!" Taylor called.  
  
"Power Lance!" Carlos called.  
  
"Sonic Sword!" Eric said last.  
  
The rangers blaster the Power Weapon and a beam of Red, Yellow, Pink, Black, and Blue came out hitting the Phantoms right in the chest sending it flying backwards landing on the ground with a crash. They jumped up in the air turned and land on the ground cheering but there victory was very short lived when the ground started to shake, they all turned to see the Phantom Dark Zords right behind them.  
  
"Lets finish this!" Said the Yellow Ranger putting away her Daggers.  
  
"Couldn't agree with you more!" The Red Ranger responded.  
  
"You guy's, don't forget, our Zords are still injured, for the last time we were in battle with the Phantoms." Rocky pointed out.  
  
They soon after call the Commansion to Billy where he didn't have any clue of what to do in there time of need.  
  
"The Zords are only at 65%, they will not last long in a battle with the Phantom Megazord," Billy said.  
  
Moments later Billy instructed the rangers to await teleportation for a surprise. When they got back to the Commansion Billy and Dimitria were waiting for them.  
  
"Rangers, you have always been around to help those that need it, and to vanquish evil where ever it is, and now I am here to help you, in your time of need." Dimitria said, "please take a look at the viewing screen"  
  
All the rangers walked over to the viewing screen were they saw some new and magnificent Zords.  
  
"These rangers are the Elemental Zords, each of them carry one specific element of the world, Fire, Ice, Wind, Water, Earth and in great time of need call upon the last ultimate Zord, the element of Electricity." Dimitria explained When 5 are combined they create the Elemental Megazord, and if still that is not enough to the job combined the last Zord to create the Electrozord."  
  
Dimitria handed each of the rangers a box, each of them opened them up and took out the glowing ball inside.  
  
"Rangers these are your new Elemental Sphere's, they hold the power of the Zords and will call them when you need them, when you hold them in the air" Dimitria told them, "Now go, May the power protect each and every one of you"  
  
In the park, one by one they all got out their sphere's sending off the alert and in no time at all the Elemental Zords landed on the ground. Then lunged for the Phantom Megazord, but it moved out of the way. The Fire Elemental Zord rushed and jump-kicked the chest of the Phantom Zord and it stumbled back a few steps. The Wind Elemental Zord jumped in the air bringing out her claws slashing at the Phantom Zord. Yellow Eagle Zord swooped into position firing missiles as she flapped her wings really hard. After that they combined to make the Elemental Megazord, the Phantom decided to attack now, the Dark Zord shot a beam at the elemental Zord and it stumbled and fell back, but didn't fall over.  
  
"Rangers, Let's call on the Fire Sword and Ice Shield" Eric said  
  
"Right" The rest of the rangers said.  
  
The handles of the sword and shield appeared in the hands of the Megazord, simultaneously flames shot out of the sword to form the blade, and water sprayed from the shield and Froze and formed the ice shield.  
  
From on the sidelines of this great battle, Adler and the Sand Snake cheer on the Dark Phantom Zord in victory.  
  
"Phantoms Call on your Phantom Blade!" Adler Commanded  
  
"We call on the mighty Phantom Blade, Phantom Blade Power up!" Now that the Zords both have there weapons out and ready, they immediately had engaged in a sword battle.  
  
"Give us that little girl" the Phantoms demanded  
  
"The little girl is none of your concern!" the rangers replied.  
  
"We'll just see about that!" the said back, as they knocked the sword an shield out of the Elemental Zords hands.  
  
"guys, lets call on the Electricity Zord" Carlos said.  
  
"Eric you do it" Taylor said.  
  
"Right!" Eric said.  
  
Eric raised the electricity sphere in the air and called for the Zord, it came and combined to the Megazord and transformed it in to the Electrozord.  
  
The ElectroZord started throwing balls of electricity at the Phantom Zord and tearing the Zord down in power. it fell and started to explode and the Phantoms escaped right before it blew in to millions of pieces  
  
After the rangers put the Zords back in to hiding and were in the park ready to de-morph, The Sand Snake pointed his staff at the Rangers and a beam out striking them down. The Yellow turned her head to hear the Red Ranger hissing in pain. She got to her feet when a bunch of Troc's appeared running toward them. The Red Ranger sat up when he noticed that one of the Troc's was coming toward him. He turned his head ready for the hit but nothing happened. He turned his head to see the Yellow Ranger slashing the Troc's as a scratching post. She quickly turned bent down asking if he was okay.  
  
"Thanks. I..."  
  
"Shhhhh," the Yellow Ranger responded putting her gloved finger on the mouth piece of the helmet, "I should be thanking you for saving my life."  
  
The Blue Ranger turned when he saw the two looking at each other. He gave a quick nudged to the Black Ranger pointing at the two. The Pink Ranger put her hands on their shoulders and then walked up to help Taylor.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Wh --- where am I?" She asked in a dry scratchy voice.  
  
"Don't worry, your safe now." Billy said in a gentle voice putting his hand on the little girls shoulder. "Just rest."  
  
She laid down not feeling any pain. She sat up again looked around again with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Where are they?" She panicked.  
  
"Don't worry. The Phantoms are gone. The Power Rangers destroyed them." Billy assured her.  
  
The rangers went back to the Commansion to go get the little girl, know as Sara. When they got there they woke her up from resting.  
  
"She won't come after you anymore," Said Taylor kneeling down by her side.  
  
The little girl looked down covered her face with her hands and started to cry. Kendrix put her arm around the little girl rocking her back and forth saying that everything is okay. The little girl sniffed still clutching on to Kendrix shaking really bad.  
  
"Poor thing. Adler really scared her to death." She said  
  
"I miss mom and daddy so much," she choked.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see them soon enough." Rocky added.  
  
"They're dead." The little girl replied.  
  
Silence. No one could say anything. They where to shocked. Kendrix continued to rock the little girl back and forth for comfort.  
  
"Why did the Rangers save me? Why didn't they just kill me?" The little girl asked angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about? The Rangers saved your life."  
  
"Yea, but what about my family? Why didn't they show up to protect my family?"  
  
"The Rangers came as fast as they could." Billy answered with concern in her eyes.  
  
"How come you know so much about the Rangers?"  
  
"They are good friends of mine," Billy responded smiling proudly at the five teens.  
  
"You --- you mean --- you're the Rangers?" The little girl gasped looking wide-eyed at them.  
  
"Yep. The one and only." Carlos smiled. Next time on Power Rangers All Stars, as a team of rangers go off and help Dimitria on Eltar, there is no break on earth, Adler has new plans to defeat the rangers, using the Phantoms rangers, either Adler is very persistent or this may be the last time we will see those pesky Phantom Rangers, all this and more on the new Power Rangers All-Stars. 


	6. Eltare in need of Help

Dimitria was on Eltare, when her and the rangers got there and off there ship it was nighttime there. She took the rangers on a tour around the planet, showing them the sites, before they left once again to go in to battle on another land. The wind picks up, some of her hair was flying in the air. She felt stronger then ever now; she knew that since the earth rangers were there they had lots of hope. Since Dimitria left Eltare she gave her position as Master of Ninjetti to her trusted adviser, Denisis, the man who trained her. Now, with the passing of Dimitria, many years ago, it was Dimitria's duty to train others who would soon help the rangers in the future or became ranger that time.  
  
Later that day, when she was walking around the palace, she felt like someone was watching her and she turn around and it Ryan.  
  
He saw that she have turn around and in respect to her he bow down to her and then walks over to her and kiss her hand.  
  
"I could sense that you are sad about something Ryan Mitchell" Dimitria said.  
  
"Yes your heinous, I am!" Ryan replied.  
  
Dimitria smiled, "How many do I have to tell you called me Dimitria! You not my subject, you are one of my colleges, like the other rangers."  
  
Jenn and the others ran in the palace room and wanted to talk to Dimitria, but were stopped by the guards.  
  
"Guards, you can let them in they are the rangers that are going to help our planet." Dimitria said, " what is it rangers?"  
  
"Dark Specter's energy was found on Eltare, and suspected to be the cause of the fighting." Jenn told her.  
  
"How? How can it be? Didn't the Space rangers destroy him?" Ryan said.  
  
"Actually rangers, his demise was on the act of his own force, you know the one known as Adler, don't you?" Dimitria asked.  
  
The seven of them walked to the balcony of the palace, and Dimitria started telling them what happened to her that same day.  
  
"I was doing some mediation this morning, and it was like all a movie and I saw how there was darkness covering my land, it was the evil in the galaxy, but the energy manifested itself into the dark lifeless ore of Dark Specter, giving him more power than ever before!" she said. "Now I know why Denisis wanted to give me power to the land again! He must have known Dark Specter was behind what was happening."  
  
"So what does this mean? Do we go after him now?" J said.  
  
"Whoa J, settle down, you still are the youngest here, we have to look at this in a good frame of mind, so we don't make any mistakes" Carter added.  
  
"He gathering some men now and when he does, I will have my team." Dimitria said.  
  
"So you're going to make a new team of rangers?" Jenn asked.  
  
"No, what I have done is gathered together the best rangers I feel will do the job right." Dimitria said. "For right now I want you all to wander this part of Eltare and have a good time until you are needed."  
  
"I will do that, but what about you?" Aisha said, "And does everyone on Eltare know about our this mission?"  
  
Dimitria explained to the rangers that no one knows that the earth rangers are here for fighting, but they are aware you are here." Dimitria said  
  
"Go now! I have to go and go on my search for answers." Dimitria said.  
  
The rangers all bowed slightly, then walked away, leaving Dimitria alone. Dimitria knew that the rangers that she chose for the mission was going to help a great deal, but she hoped that they realize what evil they would be facing. When she was alone, she wave of her hand, and opened a portal, then walked through it.  
  
**********************  
  
As all the rangers leave the palace walls in the city they try to keep themselves busy, the 6 of them go in to a local diner, to eat.  
  
Everyone looked to see the rangers walk in the door. A girl with medium brown hair, up in a ponytail walked by Ryan and Justin that caught there eye. She was wearing a short sleeve top, black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and black boots that had a bit of heel. She was talking to friends or what they assumed as friends at a table at the other end of the room.  
  
"Whoa! Who is that?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Who?" Jenn said.  
  
"Her.near the Jukebox" Justin said, pushing his way through the group to point.  
  
"What about her?" Jenn replied.  
  
But Ryan didn't answer he was too busy staring. Justin gave a little laugh then started walking towards the girl. It was only when Justin walked past Ryan that he stopped staring and asked  
  
"Where are you going?" Ryan asked.  
  
But Justin didn't answer and just smiled to himself as he started towards the girl who was now sitting at a table alone. Her friends had left and she was staring out the window.  
  
"Hi," Justin said to the girl, "My name is Justin."  
  
The girl turned round  
  
"Hello." She said.  
  
He held out his hand to shake her hand,  
  
"Please to meet you Justin. My names Madison"  
  
"You look lonely over here, why don't you come and join my friends and I." Justin asked, as he shook her hand.  
  
He motioned towards the others who were all staring and wondering what they were talking about that would include them.  
  
"Thank you I'd." Madison started to say.  
  
But before she could finish something that sounded like a mobile phone went off.  
  
"Oh. I've got to go now sorry maybe another time, I just got off and i'm in a huge hurry." Madison said  
  
Madison left and Justin went back to the others.  
  
"Well?" Damon asked.  
  
"What did you talk about?" Carter said.  
  
"I just asked her if she liked to join us." Justin told them.  
  
"I take it she said no" Ryan said.  
  
"Actually she said yes, but she had to leave" Justin said defending himself.  
  
"Why did she leave?" Aisha asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think her mobile went off or something then she said that she had to go, plus she has been here all day, she also said she just got off work." Justin said.  
  
"Maybe Ryan's staring put her off," Jenn said.  
  
They all laughed  
  
"Hey I wasn't staring" Ryan exclaimed.  
  
"Sure you weren't" Aisha said.  
  
She replied sarcastically. Then the ranger's communicator went off and everyone went serious. They all left the Diner and made sure that no one was around before answering.  
  
"This is Carter" Cater said.  
  
"Rangers there are unusual energy readings coming from the outskirts of the city." A robots voice said.  
  
"Is this an Alpha unit?" Cater asked.  
  
" This is the newest in technology, I am the latest upgrade of the Alpha 8 unit, I am Beta 1," the robot said, " now Rangers Dimitria need you to go and check out the unusual energy."  
  
"We'll get right on it, Beta 1," Jenn said.  
  
They all headed towards the outskirts of the city but before they could reach their destination Beta 1 contacted them again,  
  
"Rangers, a Monster is attacking the city." Beta 1 said.  
  
"Right, were on our way. Ready guys" Carter said.  
  
"Yeah." The rest of the rangers said, "Rangers Unite!"  
  
"Lightspeed Red," Carter yelled.  
  
"Titanium Grey," Ryan said.  
  
"Galaxy Green" Damon said.  
  
"Mighty Morphin Yellow," Aisha called  
  
"Turbo Blue" Justin yelled.  
  
"Pink Ranger of Time," Jenn called.  
  
They all appeared in front of the monster a few moments later  
  
"So nice of you to join me rangers, I am Ice-acore, it's time to meet your doom!  
  
"I don't think so Ice-adore" Aisha remarked.  
  
"It's you who's going down!" Jenn said.  
  
Ice-acore" you think so do you well we'll just see about that. Quantron's attack!  
  
The rangers went into action fighting the quantron's Jenn and Ryan double- teamed a couple of them to get them out of the way. Damon started kicking butt, he jump kicked one of them in the chest and sent it back about 20 feet, hitting a few on the ground on it's way back. As soon they were all defeated.  
  
"Now it's your turn!" Justin said.  
  
The rangers fought long and hard against Ice-acore but it looked like Ice- acore was winning, all the rangers were down and things were not looking good.  
  
"Say goodbye rangers" Ice-adore yelled.  
  
Then out of nowhere all of a sudden a figure bursts out from in between two buildings.  
  
"Galaxy Patrol!" she said.  
  
Ice-acore stumbled backwards and nearly fell over.  
  
"Who was that?" Ice-adore said.  
  
"Yo Ice-acore why don't you leave them alone" She said.  
  
"Who said that? Where are you? Show yourself" Ice-adore shouted as he looked all around but seeing no one but the rangers.  
  
"Up here stupid" the Galaxy Patroller said.  
  
They all looked up at the roof of a building to their left and were all very surprised at Seeing another ranger like figure standing there.  
  
"I don't know who you are but you're gonna regret interfering." The monster said as he shot an ice beam at the rangers.  
  
"I am a Galaxy Patrol officer," She said.  
  
The beam that the monster beamed out of his head froze all the rangers boots to the ground. Then it soon started to rise and freeze the rangers lower body.  
  
"Jenn are they with time force in anyway?" Carter asked, "Do you know if she can help us get out of this mess?"  
  
"There's no way I'm gonna let you destroy the other Rangers! You should know, well always win's" the Galaxy officer said.  
  
"Oh and who gonna stop me?" Ice-adore said.  
  
"You won't get away with this Ice-adore, you will be destroyed." Jenn Yelled  
  
The Galaxy rangers blasted the ice around the rangers to free them, but in the process got caught in an ice prison of her own.  
  
The ranger jumped off the building and landed and few away from Ice-acore.  
  
"So you think you can succeed where your friends have failed." Ice-adore said.  
  
In her Ice cage, the Galaxy Officer motioned to the rangers to get the floor, and hide.  
  
"Enough talk! You want to destroy someone, well now's your chance come and get me!  
  
"With pleasure!" he said.  
  
"What's she doing?" Aisha said.  
  
"I don't know but let's hope she does." Damon said.  
  
Ice-acore charged at the Ice cage, and shattered it, the galaxy Officer did not move, she just stood there waiting for Ice-adore's attack. Then when Ice-acore was 2 inches away, she sidestepped to the left causing Ice-acore to crash into a wall.  
  
"Is that all you've got? If it is this is going to be over quicker than I thought." The Galaxy officer said.  
  
"You'll pay for that," Ice-acore said, " and you will not get away with this."  
  
"Really. I don't think so." The Galaxy Officer said.  
  
"We'll see about that!" he replied.  
  
And he went charging towards the ranger again  
  
"I tried to warn you. Galaxy Patrol!" The Galaxy Officer said as she threw the ball at Ice-acore and it was only when it hit Ice-acore that everyone realized that it was a ball of energy which made Ice-acore stumble back a couple of steps.  
  
"You'll pay for this Galaxy Officer" Ice-adore said.  
  
And with that he was gone. The Galaxy Officer relaxed a little and went to see how the other rangers were.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" she said.  
  
"I think so. guys?" Carter said.  
  
Carter and the other rangers nod that they were all ok,  
  
"That's good, well got to go" the Galaxy Officer said.  
  
"Wait who are." Aisha said.  
  
But the ranger was already gone. The rangers went off to the palace to find out from Dimitria who and what that other ranger was doing.  
  
"Who was that?" Jenn asked.  
  
Dimitria didn't know who the galaxy officer was, but planned on finding out.  
  
"I don't know, rangers you have a new mission ahead of you, you must find out who that ranger is." She said.  
  
"Well who ever it was just be glad they came along when they did," Justin said.  
  
"Yeah" Damon replied  
  
*********************  
  
The next day at the Palace.  
  
"Alert! Alert!" Beta 1 called out.  
  
"What is it Beta?" Carter said.  
  
"The Galaxy Officer is trouble," Beta 1 told everyone.  
  
"Let's take a look," Ryan said as he walked to the panel to turn the viewing screen on.  
  
The image of the Galaxy Officers fighting Ice-acore came on the main screen; the Galaxy Patrol was losing badly.  
  
"She needs help." Aisha said.  
  
"Right let's go." Carter announced.  
  
Dimitria stopped them before they left to help and told them that they needed to try to get them to come to the palace with them.  
  
"We need to get the Galaxy officer on our side, 100%" Dimitria told the rangers.  
  
"Ok everyone, RANGERS UNITE"  
  
"Lightspeed Red," Carter yelled.  
  
"Titanium Grey," Ryan said.  
  
"Galaxy Green" Damon said.  
  
"Mighty Morphin Yellow," Aisha called  
  
"Turbo Blue" Justin yelled.  
  
"Pink Ranger of Time," Jenn called.  
  
*******************  
  
Back on Earth.  
  
The rangers were sitting around in the Commansion, enjoying their much- deserved rest, after their long battle with those phantom rangers.  
  
"You guys did a great job out there with those Troc's today," Billy started. "Seeing the rangers in action.sometimes makes me wish I hang out and be 'part of the group' again".  
  
"Hey, man, just because you don't have time to be in active duty doesn't mean you're not part of the group," Tommy said, trying to cheer him up. "You'll always be a part of the Power Ranger team."  
  
Billy smiled a bit, but everyone could see that it was more than a little forced.  
  
"Cheer up, Billy", Angela chimed in. "At least you get a taste of being a ranger powers. That's something I've never known".  
  
"You've got one better, hun" Joel spoke up, "You've tasted."  
  
"JOEL!!" Mrs. Fairweather-Rawlings shrieked as the entire room burst into laughter.  
  
The jovial turn the room had taken was cut short when the entire room began shaking. The tremor lasted for about a minute and a half, but car alarms and the cries of scared citizens from outside could be heard in its wake.  
  
"What in the world was that?" Taylor asked, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"I have know idea," Wes replied, bracing himself for another quake.  
  
"Care to clue us in, Billy?" Kat asked, hoping someone could explain the bizarre event.  
  
With a flick of a switch, a scrambled image began to appear in the Viewing Screen.  
  
"You're guessing is as good as mine, guys," Billy said uneasily, "but lets see what the Viewing Screen can tell us."  
  
As the image unscrambled and came into focus, the rangers all realized that they were looking at the desert, at a castle. Suddenly, the image began to shake, and the Commansion followed suit seconds later.  
  
When the second tremor stopped, another image formed in the Viewing Screen.  
  
"What in the world.." Kat started but was cut off by Tommy.  
  
"Adler has a rocket? What on earth for?" Tommy said.  
  
Billy and Angela simply looked at each other, and simultaneously uttered on word" "Eltare".  
  
"What do you mean." Kat asked.  
  
"Adler is going after Dimitria" Billy said  
  
"Oh no, guys we have to warn her." Tommy said.  
  
*******************  
  
"Rangers so nice of you to join us. Come to see your friends' defeat" Ice- adore said.  
  
The rangers all crowded round the Galaxy Officer with four of them keeping an eye on Ice-acore.  
  
"Are you all right?" Justin asked  
  
They helped the ranger to her feet  
  
"I think the question you should be asking is, are you going to be all right" the Galaxy Officer said.  
  
And with that, the Galaxy Officer hit the Yellow and Blue rangers sending them down to ground. The other rangers turned round instantly when they heard the others go down only to receive the same treatment themselves.  
  
"Why?" asked Ryan.  
  
As they all watched the Galaxy Officer walking back toward Ice-acore and stand beside him, but Ryan got no answer to his question. All the rangers tried to get up but they couldn't what ever the Galaxy Officer hit them with it had taken all their energy!  
  
"You rangers are so easy to fool!" the Galaxy Officer said.  
  
Everyone watched as the Galaxy Officer turned into Adler!  
  
"We should of known." Aisha said.  
  
"That you should of rangers. And today's your lucky day, as we're not going to destroy you." Ice-adore said  
  
"That's right I have other plans for you, rangers." Adler said.  
  
"Oh and what's that?" Jenn asked.  
  
But they never heard the reply as all the rangers blacked out and powered down  
  
"Perfect! Just as we planned" Adler said.  
  
"Right, let's take them to the cave." Ice-adore said  
  
"Lets wait the arrival of the real Galaxy Officer!" Adler said.  
  
They laughed evilly  
  
*******************  
  
Madison's mobile phone started going off.  
  
"What's that sound?" Raven asked  
  
"Oh it's just my watch alarm." Madison Said.  
  
Trying to think of some excuse as to why her communicator went off  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk, anyone want to come?" Madison said  
  
She knew this was a bad idea but she didn't want to raise any suspicion as to why she Needed to go so urgently, but couldn't help it.  
  
"You're not doing separate missions without us are you?" Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, are you?" Raven added.  
  
"No, I just have to go" Madison said.  
  
"Ok, we trust you." Jack said.  
  
"Ok see you all in a bit" Madison said.  
  
'Woof woof'  
  
Madison laughed  
  
"You to Lafarge" Madison said, petting her dog.  
  
Looking at Raven's dog, she patted him on the head before heading off into the garden, when she as sure anyone couldn't see or hear her she answered her Mobile Communicator.  
  
GLXYPTRL1: What's up Alpha 8  
  
ALPHA8: the Rangers have been captured  
  
GLXYPTRL1: What! by who?  
  
ALPHA8: Ice-acore and Adler  
  
GLXYPTRL1: I thought it was a bit quiet around here, but why now of all times.  
  
ALPHA8: I don't know, how should I know. Ay yi yi yi yi  
  
GLXYPTRL1: ok, ok cool your circuit, I'll be right there  
  
GLXYPTRL1 Signs off circuit.  
  
ALPHA8 Signs off circuit.  
  
She went deeper into the garden, to make sure she would be alone, and teleported to her base.  
  
"Galaxy Patrol, Assemble!" she called, "G.O 1."  
  
*******************  
  
At the entrance to the cave Adler was wondering if the Galaxy Patrol Officer would ever show up.  
  
"What's taking her so long?" Adler asked.  
  
He was growing impatient  
  
"Be patient they'll come, if she doesn't her friends are history!" Ice- adore said.  
  
They both laughed  
  
"In a way I wish that Galaxy Officer wouldn't come so we can finish, a group of earth rangers off once and for all!" Adler said.  
  
Ice-acore walked back through the cave to check on their 'guests'.  
  
"You'll never get away with this!" Damon said  
  
"We already have! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Ice-adore replied.  
  
He went to the back of the cave laughing as he went at the Black rangers' statement.  
  
"They're waiting for the Galaxy Officer!" Jenn said  
  
"How do you know that?" Aisha asked.  
  
"I overheard them talking over there" Jenn told everyone.  
  
She pointed to the entrance of the cave  
  
"Why? What would they want with the Galaxy Officer?" Ryan asked. "Probably to find out her identity. I mean no one knows who she is not even us! Carter said.  
  
"Your right, they just turn up whenever were in trouble" Justin said  
  
"So we're the bait?" Aisha asked.  
  
"Looks like it." Carter replied.  
  
"We have to warn the Galaxy Officer somehow." Damon said.  
  
"But how?" Jenn wondered.  
  
"Good question." Carter said  
  
*******************  
  
The Morphed Madison walks in the Galaxy Patrol Room, with helmet in hand,  
  
"Alpha 8, do you know how the rangers got captured?" Madison asked.  
  
Alpha 8 responded with, "A Galaxy Patrol Officer"  
  
"Huh? But how can that be? Show me." Madison asked.  
  
Then on the screen in front of her the way the rangers were capture was shown.  
  
"That monster is sure tricky, so we'll have to be even trickier," Madison said, "Alpha 8 I'm going to need Jack and Raven."  
  
"But this is a mission for you only." Alpha 8 said, "You are the leader, you know what's best.."  
  
Madison pressed a few buttons and contacted Jack and Raven.  
  
GLXYPTRL1: Jack, Raven you there?  
  
GLXYPTRL2: Jack here.  
  
GLXYPTRL3: I thought were not doing a mission, oh, Raven here :)  
  
GLXYPTRL1: ok, your right but, I thought I could do it without you, but I was wrong.  
  
GLXYPTRL3: So you need us.  
  
GLXYPTRL2: what do you need us to do?  
  
GLXYPTRL1: if you come to the GPR then I will explain to both of you what's going on,  
  
GLXYPRTL3: that's a little vague  
  
GLXYPTRL1: all I can tell you right now is, some friends are in trouble.  
  
GLXYPTRL1 Signs off circuit.  
  
GLXYPTRL3: Dang.  
  
GLXYPTRL3 Signs off circuit.  
  
GLXYPTRL2 Signs off circuit.  
  
"Alpha, get ready for Jack and Raven, they are on there way." Madison said as she left the Keyboard, " and get E.Z. 7 through 9 charged up."  
  
"Now activating E.Z recharge program for E.Z. 7 through 9" Alpha said, ".Recharging program activated"  
  
"Right, now all we need is a plan to get the other rangers out of that cave." Madison said.  
  
"Rangers, as in Power rangers?" Jack said as he walked in to the Galaxy Patrol Room.  
  
"Hey Officers, we need you both to help." Alpha 8 said.  
  
"Yeah the Power rangers are here and they were attacked," Madison said, "I saved them from the first attack, barely, but they need help again."  
  
"Well let's go save them." Raven said.  
  
"Ok, Galaxy Patrol, Assemble!"  
  
"G. O 1" Madison called.  
  
"G. O 2" Jack called  
  
"G. O 3" Raven called.  
  
The three Galaxy Patrol Officers morphed and teleported to the entrance of the cave. In the entrance of the cave the three of them found Ice-adore and Adler standing guard.  
  
"They're here!" Ice-adore said.  
  
"What have you done with the rangers." Madison said.  
  
"There right in here, Galaxy Patrol!" Adler said.  
  
Ice-acore put his arm out to indicate. But Madison and the others wouldn't move it was all too easy for her liking and besides she had to buy Alpha 8 some time.  
  
"Do you think we're stupid or something Ice-acore?" Jack said.  
  
Ice-acore put his arm down "You Galaxy Patroller's are smarter than I thought" Adler said, "but not smart enough, Troc's attack!"  
  
"Ice-acore, I see that all your attempts of killing the Rangers have failed. I grow weary of my henchmen's failures. You will kill them, or you will die." Adler explained.  
  
*******************  
  
In the cave the rangers hear the fighting happening and wonder what is actually going on.  
  
"Rangers' can you hear me?" Alpha 8 said.  
  
"Yeah we hear you. Who are you?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I am Alpha 8, the Galaxy Patrol robotic computer. I have come to help you all out of here." Alpha 8 said.  
  
"Great!" Ryan said, "What can we do?"  
  
Alpha 8 took out his scanner and started scanning the bars, looking for a weak point. As he was looking down the last side Adler entered the cave.  
  
"What do we have here, a robot?" Adler said, "Now you are not trying to help them are you little robot creature."  
  
"Viktor Adler you get away from me.Ay yi yi yi yi" Alpha 8 said.  
  
Adler went to deactivate the alpha 8 unit, and all the rangers started throwing rocks at Adler to get away.  
  
"You stay away from him," Justin yelled.  
  
"What are you going to do about it ranger boy.." Adler responded.  
  
Adler made his staff appear in his hands, and pointed it at the rangers,  
  
"With all the rangers throwing rock, make them all turn in to Troc's"  
  
A beam came out of his staff and raised the rocks in the cell off the ground and turned them all in to Troc warrior's.  
  
The rangers immediately engaged in battle with them. As they were fighting Adler went over and dismantled the Alpha unit. As his power was about to run out, he said,  
  
"I'm sorry Rangers.. I'm sorry Mad.ison.." And them Alpha 8 was destroyed.  
  
Adler looked at the Rangers and smiled, "Well now, you have been a thorn in my side for a long time. But I forgive you for that."  
  
Adler opened up his portal, stepped through it and it closed. When it closed, two red glowing eyes has appeared followed with his sinister smile.  
  
**********************  
  
Outside in the front of the cave, the Galaxy Officers were finishing off the Troc's and Quantron's that were attacking them.  
  
"Your little friend is quite strong, but my power is far above his. You will all soon be under my control!" he shouted as he begun to laugh.  
  
Madison grabbed Jack and pulled Jack aside, "We can't stop now. We are in this together to the end. So lets defeat this Ice-acore guy and save the rangers."  
  
"Raven, Let's move on with the mission, we need to complete it now." Madison said as she cut the chest of the last Quantron and sent him over a cliff.  
  
"Ok then Madison, but we better get the chance to defeat this Ice-adore guy!" informed Raven.  
  
The three galaxy Patrol Officers ran in to get the rangers, Madison stopped halfway in the cave to see her robot friend in pieces allover the ground.  
  
"What happened?" Madison hollered.  
  
She Stopped Jack and Raven from freeing the rangers so she could find out what happened.  
  
"What did you do to my Alpha 8?" Madison asked, " He was only here to help you."  
  
Madison looked back to see all around alpha were rocks and rubble from inside there cell. She asked them once again and all of the rangers told her the story of how Adler blasted him because he tried to free the rangers.  
  
"Well, now what am I supposed to do, Alpha 8 was the one who helped us out when there were battles needing to be fought for our land. That's why I am here, Alpha was tipped off from another Alpha unit on this planet about the war that has been forged,"  
  
"So your not from Eltare?" Asked Aisha.  
  
"No, My home planet is KO-35, you probably know, Andros, Karone, and Zhane?"  
  
"Yeah they are all on earth now living there and protecting earth from Dr. Adler and his henchman." Damon replied.  
  
"Who are you?" Jenn asked..  
  
"Right now you may call me Officer White, this is Officer Purple, and Officer Orange," Madison said to the Rangers.  
  
"Well I'm carter, the red rangers, this is the pink rangers, Jenn, the yellow ranger, Aisha, Blue, Justin, Green, Damon, and he's Ryan, the gray titanium ranger." Carter said, "Now can you let us out of here, please?"  
  
Madison told them to stand back and stay clear of her blast, once they were free, the rangers invited the Galaxy Officers to the palace. They immediately declined, but asked the Rangers to come back to the GPR.  
  
On the way to their lair, Jenn tried to find out as much as she could about these Galaxy Officers.  
  
"So how did you all get your powers?" Jenn asked.  
  
"I was the original Galaxy Patrol Officer. When Alpha 8 told me that Eltare was fighting a war of evil once again, me and alpha, we were to the rescue," Madison said, " Alpha 8 and I didn't realize how bad it was, so we recruited these two, they now are my two best friends and I don't know where I would be without there help."  
  
"Wow, that's really a great story." Jen said.  
  
"What about you, Jenn is it?" Madison said.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm from the year 3000, I was part of the Time force police force, my ex-fiancé and I just captured the meanest and most evil guy in that time. My team and I were transporting him to the Cryo-Prison, and he had his daughter attack us. He then escaped to the year 2001, leaving my ex injured and dying. I had to go and chase him down with my team and re capture him in the year 2001." Jenn explained.  
  
"Wow." Madison said, " So you are from a whole different time, aren't you" Madison said.  
  
"Yeah but all the rangers of this time have made me feel more then welcome these past few months we have been together."  
  
When the rangers got inside the Galaxy Patrol Room, they really wanted to know who the Galaxy Rangers were really.  
  
We have shared with you, know can you please trust us, and tell us who you all are?" Jenn said.  
  
"Galaxy officers, as the leader of the Galaxy Patrol, I have made a decision that goes against our rules and oath, but these rangers are on our side, and I know that now, so we have no reason not to show them our identities." Madison said.  
  
"Power down!" Madison said.  
  
"Power down!." The other two said.  
  
When they all powered down, Justin and Ryan were shocked.  
  
"You're the girl from the diner!" Justin said.  
  
"Yes Justin, I am," Madison said, "And you can close your mouth now."  
  
The Rangers and Galaxy Officer's talked for a while, then got right down to work,  
  
"Alpha 8 had a running surveillance on the darkness's movement on to the land, and then it formed in to the monster we all fought today. Ice-adore." Madison said, " if Alpha was here she could keep tracking him, but he is gone."  
  
Jenn and carter went to the side and talked while the others looked around at all the things in the room.  
  
"Hey do you think we could get another alpha unit for her, for some kind of thanks for saving us, I mean it is the least we could do for them." Carter said.  
  
"Let's go back and talk to Dimitria, and we will see what we can do." Jenn said.  
  
Jenn and Carter went back and got the rest of the team and told them they needed to go back to the palace and regroup and strategies for the next attack. The rangers said there final goodbye's and left to go to the palace.  
  
"Madison, what are we going to do, there is no way we can stay here and monitor Ice-acore and Adler and live a normal life.." Raven said.  
  
"Well we will figure something out Raven, lets just go and chill at the diner, and just wait until something happens." Jack said  
  
"That's a great idea, lets go now." Madison said.  
  
**********************  
  
The next day.  
  
"Hey Madison, It's Jenn, can you meet the other rangers and I at the Agora's Diner today? About twelve," Jenn said from the other end of her communicator.  
  
Madison quickly recognized the voice. Even now, Jenn had a silent way of commanding authority, and even though Jenn requested Madison, Jack and Raven's presence, Madison was compelled to comply.  
  
"Yeah, sure Jenn. What's up?" she asked her  
  
"I don't think we should talk about it over this communication, but we'll go over all the details when we meet you guy's there," she told her.  
  
"You got it," Madison Said.  
  
"What was that about?" Raven asked as Madison turned off communication in the Galaxy Patrol Room.  
  
"That was Jenn, She wants us to meet her at the diner this afternoon. It sounded important," Madison said.  
  
Raven glanced up at the clock. "Well, there's about 3 hours before noon..." She said.  
  
********************  
  
3 hours later.  
  
"They should have been here by now," Carter sighed, looking down at his watch for the tenth time as he and Kat sat across from one another in the Juice Bay.  
  
"Relax Carter, they'll be here," Jenn assured him, "She told me that's they would show."  
  
"You're right, they'll be here," he sighed.  
  
Just then, there were interrupted when a Beta robot walked in, and walked over to them,  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"What are you doing here Beta 1," Justin said, "Is Dimitria in need of our help?"  
  
"Actually...I'm Beta 2, I am here for The Galaxy Officers." before Jenn could respond,  
  
"I got a Message for you also," he sighed.  
  
"That's great, what is it?" Carter asked him.  
  
"See for yourself," he said, handing Carter a viewing device. Then beta 2 walked in to the back of the diner to stay out of the way.  
  
Carter glanced over it for a few minutes, and then quietly handing it to Jenn. "I think you should look at this," he inquired.  
  
Jenn and the others huddled around the screen and watched the message from Tommy, and Katharine.  
  
"Rangers, I hope this gets to you, we have reason to believe Adler is only on Eltare to capture Dimitria, you need to protect her, and do whatever it takes to keep her safe." Tommy said.  
  
Then Katharine came on, "Guy's there is also some new weapons Billy and Mrs. Fairweather have developed and are ready for you to use when needed." Katharine said.  
  
Madison and the others walked in and went over to there table, "Hey guys, sorry we're late," Jack said as Madison and Raven walked over to the table.  
  
"Can you excuse me guys, just for a minute?" Carter asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," they all said.  
  
"What's going on?" Madison asked.  
  
"We wanted to thank you three for the help you gave us yesterday, and we wanted to help you out by giving you this new Beta robot," Jenn said.  
  
"This is the next generation in Alpha technology" Carter said as he walked back to the table with the beta 2.  
  
"What?" they all said in unison.  
  
Carter nodded. "We just thought that you needed someone to run your Lair, when you all are leading your semi normal lives." He said, "but we do have to ask for your help once again."  
  
"No problem." Jack said.  
  
"So what's up?" Raven asked, getting down to business.  
  
The 9 of them leaned in closer to ensure no one overheard their conversation. "We were contacted by Tommy the Chairman of the Rangers." Carter said.  
  
"What did he say?" Madison asked.  
  
"He told me that the battle on Eltare would be getting worse. Adler wants only one thing on this planet, he wants to capture Dimitria and have her destroyed," he explained.  
  
"What can we do?" asked Raven.  
  
The rangers and the Galaxy officers went back and forth thinking of different ways to protect The palace and Dimitria, then the conversation went to how to defeat Adler and Ice-adore.  
  
"What about Earth?" Madison asked.  
  
"Well there are many rangers on earth, but we think after the war on Eltare is fought you and your team are more then welcome, to come and stay in angel grove with us and the other rangers." Aisha said.  
  
"I'm in," Madison said bluntly.  
  
"Count me in too," Raven agreed.  
  
"Don't forget me!" Jack added.  
  
"Before all that can happen we must finish the business on Eltare first," Carter said, " do you all want to go see Dimitria, at the palace?"  
  
"Can't we just teleport there? It would be a lot quicker," Raven mentioned.  
  
"We could, but Adler is monitoring the system too closely. If we tried to teleport to on Eltare, he would blow our energy patterns out the sky without a second thought." Carter said.  
  
"You're right," Madison said.  
  
"Well, this is our new mission, then we can all go and enjoy the rest of our time here on Eltare," Carter said, extending his hand out.  
  
Jenn was the first to oblige him, placing her hand on top of his. Madison followed suit next, and the rest of them all followed. Each of them nodded, and without another word, went out the diner.  
  
As they walked out the Diner, Beta 2 told them that there are certain streets that should be avoided, due to the amount of evil running through it. So they had to take some other side streets to the castle so Adler and the evil forces don't realize they are out and around.  
  
*********************  
  
(Adler talking to Ice-adore about kidnapping Dimitria)  
  
********************* Centuries on Earth; an interdimensional being known as Zordon, An alien Wizard that came to earth from Eltare to defeat evil once and for all, in the entire Galaxy. Throughout the ages he used teams of mighty heroes, like yourself to defend earth against such threats as Rita Repulsa, to the evil Dark Specter, as well as many other powerful evil forces. No one knew exactly where the ability to create such awesome energies came from. At times even Zordon himself was amazed at the powers he had been given." Dimitria said  
  
"Wow, there must have been lots of evil on earth," Jenn said.  
  
"While still a resident of Eltare, Zordon was known as the wisest man to ever grace the planet. He sought to use the wisdom he had gained to bring peace throughout the galaxy, yet he himself was not strong enough to fight the forces of evil that lurked in each corner of the known universe, he earnestly sought out a power great enough to complete such a task. As he continued to research legends and so called myths, His search brought him to a young planet called Earth. There he came across a forgotten portal far below the Earth's seemingly normal exterior. This portal took him to a place that would forever change the course of history for this planet." Dimitria went on saying, "Within the portal Zordon discovered two awesome powers. One of these powers was an age old evil. Older than time itself. An evil force known only as The Blackness, for it had never been seen by mortal man, it existed before the creation of the universe. The gods locked it away, so that it would never be released, and the universe would be saved. Zordon left this power untouched. However, also in this strange realm he located a large crystal, which emitted strong power energy. This force was pure good; this was exactly what was needed to help him complete his quest to free the universe from all evil. Zordon arose from the portal realm he uncovered, and as he did he realized that evil forces might seek to wield the awesome power for their own purposes, so he separated the crystal into 7 shards. One of the shards he used to make himself the powerful wizard he was, giving him the means to create other powers as he saw a need. The other 6 shards were given to what were then 6 small clans of people on the young planet Earth. These shards were to be passed through the ages, and if the evil forces he came across in the portal realm were ever released a chosen team of heroes were to be called upon, one from each of the clans who had a shard."  
  
"Are those the Zeo crystals?" Justin asked.  
  
"Yes Justin, they are.!" Aisha said.  
  
"Anyways, as time went on, the shards were forgotten. They were still passed from generation to generation, yet the purpose for this passing was forgotten. As time went on Zordon became encased in a tube of energy after a spell was placed upon him, to ensure his life force would stay in this dimension. Evil slowly began to seek out the one force that threatened to end its reign on the universe, thus brining them to earth. Zordon used the Crystal shard to create teams of heroes known as the Power Rangers, and these heroes successfully fought off evil's attacks. They were the one force that stood between evil and their plans to conquer the universe. But an evil force that matched that of the evil Zordon saw that day in the portal realm had yet to be matched." Dimitria said,  
  
[Begin flashback]  
  
"I want a team of heroes that are truly equipped to save the Universe." Zordon said..  
  
"Me too Zordon, Me too." Alpha 5 said, "But where do we find such hero's" "Alpha teenagers!" Zordon said.  
  
"Not Teenagers Zordon," Alpha 5 said, "Why teenagers?"  
  
"Alpha, Recruit a team of teenagers with attitude!" Zordon said.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
"But the happy ending Zordon expected never came to be." Dimitria said, "As he returned to his planet, a new evil force, unsurpassed in power by anything anyone in this galaxy had ever seen, captured the good wizard and imprisoned him. This creature - Dark Specter, was so powerful that all the evil forces in the universe bowed to him. He brought them all together to achieve the common goal of destroying all good in the universe."  
  
"Then that faithful day when Zordon was held captive in Astronema's ship, Andros shattered the tube Zordon was held captive in. Zordon was more than merely a mentor as he had been to Rangers past. These two were trusted allies, as Zordon had instructed Andros to carry out his plans.  
  
[Begin Flashback]  
  
Zordon called out to Andros, "Andros, evil has already taken most of the Galaxy, and soon they will take Earth." Zordon instructed. "However, there is a way for you to stop this."  
  
Andros became puzzled, "How Zordon. Tell me what to do."  
  
"Shatter my energy tube Andros." Zordon instructed, "A wave of energy will be released that will purify the galaxy."  
  
"What will happen to you Zordon?" Andros asked.  
  
"I will be gone, but my spirit will forever live on in all that is good." Zordon told him. Andros lifted his saber to shatter the energy tube, but reluctantly pulled away. "You ask too much Zordon, I wont destroy you." Andros answered.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
"Andros was torn. Should he destroy his friend? Or be destroyed himself, for his chance had passed, for Astronema, his sister was standing in the shadows waiting for a chance. She lunged at him and a vicious battle ensued. Only one was left standing, and it was Andros. Ecliptor, Astronema's guardian protector made his way into the bridge of the Dark Fortress, he vowed to destroy Andros for what he had done. But after Andros delivered two fatal blows to him, he fell to the ground, giving Andros on last chance to finish what he knew had to be done. Zordon spoke again tell Andros to destroy the energy tube, this time Andros did not hesitate, he knew this would be his final chance to finish the job. Then with the final swift blow to the energy tube it shattered. A stream of energy was released that spread out throughout the entire universe. This wave destroyed all the existing evil." Dimitria went on,  
  
"Andros.he is so brave." Madison said.  
  
"Peace seemed to have finally been reached, and even thought Zordon was gone, his dream had finally been realized. His sacrifice was not for nothing. However, sometimes looks can be deceiving. Although all evil in this dimension was gone forever, Dark Specter's energy levitated to earth, and to the seal in the chamber of the sage, from the portal Zordon once found. The sacred realm where Zordon had found the crystal of light had been broken. The Blackness that was foretold about in the prophecy of Zordon long ago was free. It waited for 1000 centuries for energy that would break the seal, and set them free, and Zordon's energy wave did the trick. Earth's peace would not last long, for as the prophecy foretold, a time of peace would be followed by a time of great tribulation, and that is where Dark specters energy multiplied and then traveled here to destroy the planet." She then ended.  
  
Suddenly the Palace alarms started to sound and the rangers went to go look at the viewing screen.  
  
"Rangers the Ice-adore monster has grown and it going to destroy the city." Dimitria said.  
  
"Let's go and get him, rangers." Madison said.  
  
"Yeah," Carter said, "Let's call on our Zords." The others just nodded.  
  
"We need our Elemental Zords power, now." The rangers called.  
  
From in the distance you could see 6 Zords heading towards the palace, the rangers jumped atop there Zords and in to there Zord cockpits.  
  
"Fire Zord, ready to burn." Carter said, sliding into his Zord's cockpit.  
  
"Water Zord, let's drown this freak," Justin said.  
  
"Earth Zord here, ready to rock," Aisha said.  
  
"Ice Zord, Time to freeze this punk." Jenn said. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Wind Zord, he's going to be blown away with this Zord." Damon said.  
  
"Lightning Zord, Lets Jolt," Ryan called.  
  
All but the Galaxy Officers Zords appeared. Madison, Raven and jack called up in the air with their Sphere's and called out,.  
  
"We call on our E. Zords, Now" the Galaxy officers called out.  
  
The three Elemental Zords appeared on the scene. They all jumped into their respective Zord cockpits  
  
"Smoke Zord, coming out of the clouds" Jack said  
  
"Magnet Zord, ready for action" Raven said.  
  
"Light Zord, Let's light this guy up" Madison called.  
  
The Officer and Rangers took turns hitting Ice-acore with their Zords, with no effect, they all re-grouped. "All right, let's bring 'em together."  
  
"Bring what together?" Madison asked.  
  
"Our Zords!" Jenn said.  
  
"Elemental Battlezord, Tank mode," Carter called out there Zords reconfigured to become a fierce looking warrior.  
  
"Elemental Zords, convert to Elemental Megazord mode, now," Carter said.  
  
Power from six of the nine spheres washed over the Elemental Zords. They reconfigured and set into the Elemental Megazord. While it's rolling forward, it fires a big energy blast at Ice-acore, who is knocked to the ground. It started standing up.  
  
"Prepare to be destroyed, humans," Ice-acore said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Madison said, "Enough talk. Let's do it officers." With that, she raised her sphere in the air and called out.  
  
"Elemental Warrior Zord Power up!"  
  
The three remaining Zord came together to form the Warrior Zord, it stood right beside the Elemental Megazord and they both got in to fighting stance.  
  
Meanwhile, the Officers were still trying to get used to the Elemental Warrior Zord.  
  
"Whoa," Jack said, "It's like we know how to use them somehow."  
  
"Jack," Madison said, "Please go and protect Dimitria, I sense she is in great danger."  
  
Warrior Zord took a terrific hit, as Jack teleported out. "Shields are at 50%, Rangers help," Raven called.  
  
The Elemental Megazord called upon their shoulder missiles and shot them, striking Ice-adore down. He played a different six note song, and the Dragonzord whipped it's tail at Ice-acore. The tail tip was spinning, so it did more damage than it normally would.  
  
Ice-acore came back with a flying kick, sending the Elemental Megazord sprawling. "Um, guys," Madison, said, "I could use some help over here, we are at 25% now."  
  
"Sorry, Madison," Jenn said, "Let's go, guys." With that, the Elemental Megazord leapt at Ice-acore, parrying blow after blow and hitting with some of it's own. After a moment, the Rangers hit him with a Earth shaking blow.  
  
"Carter, that blow didn't even faze him," Justin said.  
  
"Rangers are there a way to combined all nine Zord together?" Madison asked. disassembling the Warrior Zord, back in to the three Elemental Zords.  
  
"It is worth a try," Carter said, "From The Earth's Element to the Galaxy's Elements, form the Mega-Elemental UltraZord, Now," Carter yelled.  
  
In no time at all the nine Zords where all separated and back together moments after that.  
  
"Your going down now Ice-adore!" Jenn yelled.  
  
The Nine of them all in the cockpit in unison called for their weapon, "We call for the Ultra Elemental Saber."  
  
And from every direction and the Saber was formed in the Ultrazord hand, the ice-adore monster and the Ultrazord, engaged in a sword battle.  
  
The swords hit, clanging together each time they would be meet. The Ultrazord stepped back and raised the sword to the sky. "Full power, now"  
  
"It's is time Ice-adore, come back to base I have plans for you!" Alder said.  
  
Ice-adore did as he was asked and just disappeared. The Rangers started celebrating. Everyone jumps to the ground and powers down. They all see jack running back to the group as fast as he could.  
  
"Jack, why are you not with Dimitria?" Madison asked.  
  
She's gone.an imposter took her and trapped her in a key card, I think it was Adler." Jack said.  
  
**********************  
  
"My Lord! Dark Specter has conquered many worlds and dimensions, and destroyed countless lives," Ice-adore said, "I applaud you for your action against the Forces of Good, but pulling me out of that fight just was uncalled for, win or lose, I have my orders to fight."  
  
"I have decided along with my warlocks and generals, that our next attack should be the earth" Adler said, "so since I have what I want, we should leave this useless planet and continue back to earth."  
  
"Humans are weak, while we are Gods just waiting to get our power that we rightly deserve! Dark Specter has destroyed many worlds, and we can do it again!," Ice-adore said. "When all of our battles are done, and our enemies lie in a smoking, crumbling crater, it is then, that we can rule over all species of the universe as Gods! We are the Gods they are dirt they will bow to me!"  
  
"Yes! Yes! a very good speech, my Minion, it really is the truth, but I shall choose when you will follow this journey to victory on Earth! For I am now your master, I say when and I say why, like it or be defeated" Adler said.  
  
"I agree. The humans must be slaughtered in my opinion, and you know how that can be done." Ice-adore said.  
  
"It will be as sooner then you think, until we invade. I can hear all of those plead of mercy and screams for help now, and it's a pleasant sound indeed." Adler spoke.  
  
Adler and Ice-adore gathered their things and got their ship ready for departure. Adler put the Key card of Dimitria in his pocket for safekeeping. Adler thought about staying on Eltare but soon lost that thought after picturing all of his enemies burning right in front of him.  
  
"Master, with your permission, may I lead the attack on Earth with the new Sun Bird Ship, I designed?" Ice-adore asked.  
  
Adler thinks about this for a moment he told Ice-adore that he had great plans for him and not to worry about it, he had it all under control.  
  
"I have chosen my General, Ice-acore. I'll choose who I want to lead my forces into battle." Adler said, "and if it you then it will be you."  
  
Ice-acore looked happy, while Adler looked quite angry. They both walk down the hallway until they cam upon the large hangar bay. Inside, many Troc's are working on getting the Sun Bird ready for its launch. A large, brunt like green creature with large black wings approaches Ice-acore  
  
"My Lord, the Sun Bird is ready for launch. All you need is to get your army ready for departure." Winger said.  
  
"Thank you Winger. Because of your skills, you shall be one of the many to go on this journey." Ice-adore said.  
  
"Thank you my Lord!" Winger said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just get on board and wait for the crew" Adler demanded.  
  
Winger responded with, "Yes Lord Adler."  
  
Winger leaves and heads up the ramp into the Sun Bird. Ice-acore turns towards Adler,  
  
Lord Adler, I have keyed a large group of Night crawlers, monsters, and other troops, I want Earth captured immediately." Ice-adore said.  
  
Ice-acore leaves. And walks up the ramp of the sun bird ship.  
  
"I can't believe that this is your first invasion on your own. You are going to prove rather useful." Adler said.  
  
"Thank you my lord, it will be a great honor to serve you." Ice-adore said.  
  
After they take off from Eltare.  
  
Out in space, the Sun Bird continues on its journey to Earth. On board Adler is still sitting on his throne  
  
" Pilot, how much longer till we reach the Earth?" Adler asked.  
  
"Not much, we're using hypo-speed on this thing, we'll be there soon, my lord." He said.  
  
Master Adler smiles in satisfaction, and nods.  
  
"Good. And when we reach the Earth, they shall all soon see my newest power." Adler said with an evil laugh.  
  
**********************  
  
As the Mega-Elemental Ultrazord reached the Earth, from Eltare, the rangers and Galaxy officers saw that time was indeed running out, for Ice-adore was reeking havoc in Angel Grove.  
  
"Elemental Ultrazord, Fire!" Twin guns appeared in the Mega-Elemental Ultrazord hands and fired, as they flew back in to Angel Grove from the sky, knocking Ice-acore back. In response, he let loose with more energy fists, which struck the Mega-Elemental Ultrazord, but did nothing to affect it. All the while, the Mega-Elemental Ultrazord had been moving towards the monster, and before it knew what was happening, a massive fist slammed into the creature's face.  
  
As Ice-acore fell backwards, reeling in agony, Ryan decided that enough was enough. "ARTILLERY POWER NOW!" Slowly, the Mega-Elemental Ultrazord's arms rose upwards. Artillitron's arms began to glow, and suddenly teleported themselves forward. The cannon rested itself comfortably on the Mega- Elemental Ultrazord's right arm, and the bazooka on the left. "FIRE!" No sooner was the command given, than the deed done. Countless energy bursts lashed out from the cannon, while three fireballs erupted from the bazooka.  
  
Both attacks hit home. Ice-acore reeled once more, for a few seconds, before collapsing and exploding in a gigantic fireball that filled the sky before dissipating.  
  
"And now to go back to wherever you came from!" said Ryan before the Mega- Elemental Ultrazord went back to its hiding place after destroying Ice- adore.  
  
Adler was livid, now. Ice-acore had failed to destroy the Rangers. However, judging from what he had in his pocket, it wouldn't be long until he would win the battle with the rangers.  
  
**********************  
  
"Power down!" the rangers yelled, and their suits disappeared, leaving them all standing in civilian clothing. Some of the rangers from the Commansion ran up to greet them from their trip from Eltare.  
  
"I'm Kat," said the pink ranger.  
  
"Hey, I'm Adam." He said.  
  
"Hello Galaxy Officers, I'm Ashley," one of the other yellow ranger said, stepping forward.  
  
"And I'm And.." The red ranger began, but was cut off by Madison.  
  
"ANDROS!?" she yelled, her voice filled with shock. ".Zhane??"  
  
"How do you know who we are?" asked the silver ranger, a little uncomfortable with the fact that he was recognized by this stranger.  
  
"Yeah, Madison," Raven started, "How *do* you know them?"  
  
"Madison??" Andros asked.  
  
"Power down!" cried the leader of the Galaxy Officers.  
  
"Madison!!" Andros said again, shocked to see the figure standing in front of him.  
  
"Long time no see." Madison said, speaking to the KO-35 natives.  
  
"I.um.. yeah," stammered Andros, trying to figure out what to say. "You look.nice."  
  
"Thanks," Madison replied, "So do you.."  
  
as Madison and Andros went to catch up, the rangers took the other two Galaxy officers to the Commansion to show them around. "Nice place, I mean for a human based planet." Raven said.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Next time on Power Rangers All-Stars.when you thought that the Phantom's were long gone you were wrong, they have been givin one more chance to prove there loyalties to Adler and destroy the rangers once and for all or be destroyed themselves. All that and more on Power Rangers All Stars. 


	7. The Phantom's End

In the Dining room of the Commansion, Leo Billy, and Merrick sat eating lunch and talking about time they had,  
  
"I can't believe you Billy, you lived on Aquitar." Leo said.  
  
"I know. It's weird," Billy nodded, "but I went for love."  
  
"So Billy, where exactly is she now?" Merrick asked.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure." Billy said, "her and her family decided it would be better for me to come and live back on earth, but I talk to her often."  
  
"Yeah she's probably just taking some time to find herself." Leo said taking a sip of his soda.  
  
"So where're Dana and Katie today?" Merrick asked.  
  
"They went to the lake." Billy said, "I told them we'd meet them there later." Merrick looked at his watch "Well why don't we meet them now."  
  
"Alright let's go." Billy said pushing his chair back. The three guys stood up and left to get the Commansion and meet the girls.  
  
*******************  
  
"I've decided to give the Phantom Rangers another chance, Reb-rog." Adler said.  
  
Adler had recently returned to his Palace in the Death Valley after Capturing Dimitria on a key card, on Eltare.  
  
"You remember what happened last time you let those teenagers were in battle don't you?" Reb-rog said, "The Power Rangers almost defeated them when they used their new Zords."  
  
Adler thought for a minute "But this time they won't defeat them so easily."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Reb-rog asked following her husband.  
  
"Because I've told them to threaten their beloved mentor from Eltare, Dimitria." He said.  
  
"Wow, that's very smart of you" Reb-rog said, "what are your plans for Dimitria?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Adler told him.  
  
*******************  
  
Katie smiled when she saw the guys approaching them.  
  
"Dana the guys are here." She said turning to her friend.  
  
"Oh good." Dana said taking off her sunglasses "I was afraid they wouldn't show."  
  
Katie stood up and waved to them "Hey guys."  
  
"Hi Katie." Billy said "Hi Dana." The guys laid out their towels and sat down with the girls.  
  
"How's the water?" Leo asked looking out at the lake.  
  
"We haven't really been in it yet." Dana said, "We've just been soaking up some rays."  
  
The rangers stayed at the lake for almost three hours before deciding to go get something to eat. They packed up and headed back to the Commansion.  
  
"Have you noticed ever since Adler returned it's been kind of quiet around here, since the Mega-Elemental Ultrazord defeated Ice-adore." Dana said.  
  
"Yeah it's as if he's planning something." Merrick said.  
  
"All I know is that when they're this quiet we have to be ready for anything." Billy said.  
  
*******************  
  
"My Phantom Rangers are almost ready." Adler declared, "Soon I'll be able to send them to destroy the power rangers."  
  
Reb-rog looked away from his viewing scope "Adler the rangers think it's been too quiet."  
  
"Then send down some Troc's to make some noise." Adler said, "That should give me just enough time to complete my Phantom Rangers."  
  
After he sent more then a dozen Troc's to keep the rangers busy Reb-rog turned back to Adler and smiled "So what if they beat the Phantom Rangers?"  
  
Adler thought for a minute "I suppose I will give up hope on them," Adler said, "Phantom Rangers come to me."  
  
The five rangers, morphed walked in.  
  
"Phantom Rangers remove your helmets." Adler commanded.  
  
The five rangers slowly removed their helmets.  
  
"Adler you're a genius!" Reb-rog exclaimed as he approached the Phantom Rangers "I never would have thought infusing them with cyborg part to make them extra strong, never in a million millennia."  
  
"I'm glad you like them." Adler said "And soon they'll destroy the power rangers."  
  
*******************  
  
The power rangers were walking through the park when more then a dozen Troc's ambushed them.  
  
"Just what we need today." Merrick said taking a fighting stance.  
  
"Come on guys the quicker we do this the sooner we get to eat." Leo said kicking one of the Troc's in the head. A few minutes after the rangers had started fighting the Troc's backed off.  
  
"That's right go back to Adler." Billy said as the Troc's disappeared.  
  
Katie looked at each of her friends "I don't know about you guys but I think we should go to the Power Chamber."  
  
"She's right let's go." Billy said.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey rangers." Mrs. Fairweather said as they walked into the Power Chamber.  
  
"We were attacked in the park my some Troc's." Merrick informed him.  
  
"Yes I know." Angela said.  
  
"What is Adler up to this time?" Dana asked as alarms erupted throughout the Power Chamber.  
  
Billy turned to the viewing screen "Is it a monster?"  
  
"There're no signs of a monster in Angel Grove." Alpha 7 said pressing numerous buttons on the control panel.  
  
"That's because I haven't sent a monster." Came Adler's voice. The other rangers turned to the viewing screen to see Dr. Adler.  
  
"What do you want?" Billy asked crossing his muscular arms in front of his chest.  
  
"I wanted to introduce to the new and improved Phantom Rangers." Adler said as the five Phantom Rangers came into view.  
  
Billy shook his head "You remember what happened last time we fought, you want that to happen again?"  
  
"Yes but this time I'm not using the teenagers for there own talents." Adler said, " For I have attached cyborg part to strengthen each of them ten fold."  
  
"How?" Merrick asked looking at the five original rangers on the viewing screen "How could you possibly do this without them being robots?"  
  
Adler laughed "Stupid child! I don't need to make complete robots or even half robots. I have made devices to boost the strength they have already running through their bodies like blood all I had to do was use negative energy to change that power from good to evil."  
  
"Adler do you honestly think you'll be able to conquer earth this way?" Billy asked.  
  
"I don't think." Adler said, "I know." With that the viewing screen went blank.  
  
The rangers turned to Angela "Angela is there a way to reverse what Adler has done to those teens??" Dana asked.  
  
"I don't know." Angela said as the alarms went off again.  
  
"What is it now?" Dana asked.  
  
"Adler has sent his Phantom Rangers down to earth." Angela said.  
  
"Let's go guys." Billy said.  
  
"Be careful rangers we don't know what these Phantom Rangers can do." Mrs. Fairweather said.  
  
Leo nodded "Let's do it guys'"  
  
"Rangers Unite!" They all called.   
  
"Lost Galaxy Red," Leo called  
  
"Time Yellow," Katie yelled.  
  
"Lightspeed Pink," Alyssa said.  
  
"Morphin' Blue," Billy yelled.  
  
"Wild force Gray," Merrick shouted.  
  
The rangers teleported to the park where the Phantom Rangers were terrorizing innocent people.  
  
"Hey!" Billy yelled.  
  
The Phantom Rangers turned to face the rangers.  
  
"So I see you've come to join us." The Phantom Blue Ranger said.  
  
"We've come to stop you." Billy said, " but we don't want to hurt you, just break the spell you are under."  
  
"Just try." The Phantom Pink Ranger said shooting multiple arrows at the rangers. The arrows hit the rangers like lightning knocking them to the ground.  
  
"How pathetic." The Phantom Yellow Ranger spat out "You can't even stand up to a few arrows."  
  
Billy frowned under his helmet "You won't believe what we can do. Come on guys." Each of the rangers took on their Phantom counterparts. The Phantom Rangers were stronger then the rangers and seemed to be quicker too.  
  
"We need to do something." Katie said pulling herself off the ground.  
  
"Yeah they're too strong." Merrick agreed, "We need more help."  
  
The rangers continued to fight the Phantom Rangers.  
  
*******************  
  
"They're amazing!" Reb-rog exclaimed looking away from his telescope "They're throwing those power rangers around like they were rag dolls. But is this all you have planned?"  
  
"Not at all my trusted assistant." Adler said pointing his staff at the earth "Soon my Phantom Rangers won't have the power rangers in their way."  
  
"What do you mean?" Reb-rog asked.  
  
"I'm going to bring the power rangers here." Adler announced positioning his staff.  
  
Reb-rog was confused "Bring them here? Why?"  
  
"I'm going to bring them here and imprison them in the dungeon so my Phantom Rangers can destroy the earth without the Power Rangers in the way." Adler said shooting a beam from his staff to the earth.  
  
"With the Phantoms on my side, take the rangers to my dungeon for a ride."  
  
*******************  
  
The power rangers stood staring at the Phantom Rangers. They had fought until they couldn't fight any longer.  
  
"We can't continue like this." Leo said "They'll defeat us in no time if we don't get help."  
  
"You won't win rangers." The Phantom black ranger said "Our Master will take care of you while we destroy this pitiful city."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dana asked.  
  
"Oh you'll see any minute now." The Phantom blue ranger said as a beam came down upon the Power Rangers enveloping them in a ray of bright light.  
  
"What's this?" Merrick asked.  
  
"What's going on?" Dana asked.  
  
"Good bye Power Rangers." The Phantom red ranger said as the power rangers disappeared along with the white light.  
  
The Phantom Rangers turned to face the city "Now let's get to work." The Phantom red ranger said as they headed towards the City Square.  
  
*******************  
  
When the white light disappeared the rangers found themselves in a Phantom, dank small room.  
  
"What happened?" Katie asked looking around at the small room; the room had four walls, chains on the walls and a door at the far end of the room with a small window.  
  
"Where are we?" Merrick asked.  
  
"I don't know." Billy said noticing that they were de-morphed "How'd we de- morph?"  
  
Leo walked to the door placed his hands on the bars on the small window and looked out, "By the looks of this place I'd say we're in a dungeon."  
  
"Very good brainiac." Leo said, "What I want to know is whose dungeon?"  
  
"Who's do you think?" Billy said as Leo rejoined his friends.  
  
"Adler's" Merrick said "Which means we must be in his Dark Palace."  
  
"Very good rangers." They all turned suddenly to see Adler, Reb-rog and the Phantom Gray standing in the doorway "You're smarter then I thought." Adler said entering the room.  
  
"Why have you brought us here?" Billy asked balling his hands into fists.  
  
"Apparently you're not as smart as I thought." Adler said, "I brought you here so my Phantom Rangers will have nothing standing in their way of destroying earth."  
  
"You can't possibly keep us here." Leo said "We can teleport out of here any time we want."  
  
Reb-rog smiled "Then go ahead and try."  
  
The rangers all lifted their wrists ready to teleport when they realized their communicators were gone.  
  
"Where's our.?" Dana asked unable to finish her sentence.  
  
"Your communicators." Adler said, "We've already taken care of them." Phantom Gray held up five communicators.  
  
"We've also taken care of your Morphers." Reb-rog said.  
  
"Now before we leave you here to rot." Adler said, "I want you to watch your pitiful planet be destroyed." A viewing screen appeared at one end of the room, The Phantom Rangers could be seen destroying buildings and terrorizing citizens. Adler, Reb-rog and the Gray Phantom left the room.  
  
"Have a nice stay." Reb-rog said as the door closed and locked in place.  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" Leo asked sinking to the floor and leaning against a wall.  
  
Billy shook his head "I have no idea."  
  
*******************  
  
"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha 7 said looking into the viewing screen, "Adler has imprisoned the rangers in the dungeon of his dark Palace."  
  
"Alpha is there a way of teleporting them out of there?" Angela Fairweather asked. Alpha pressed a few buttons "There's a force field around the palace that we can't penetrate. We need reinforcements. But who?"  
  
"Contact the Aquitians maybe they can hold off the Phantom Rangers until we can figure out a way to free the rangers." Angela Fairweather said.  
  
Alpha opened a link to Aquitar and the Alien rangers appeared on the viewing screen.  
  
"Rangers of Aquitar we need your help." Angela Fairweather said.  
  
"What is it Mrs. Angela Fairweather?" Delphine, the leader of the Alien rangers, asked.  
  
"The Earth rangers are being held in Dr. Adler's palace while his Phantom Rangers are terrorizing the city." Angela Fairweather said, "We were hoping that you and the rest of the Alien rangers would come and help us. They also took the 6 morphers the rangers use to morph, so we cant send any other rangers to save them"  
  
"We would be glad to." Delphine said. They closed the link and the viewing screen went back to the events in the city. The Phantom Rangers were destroying buildings and other things.  
  
In five colorful flashes the Alien rangers appeared in front of the Phantom Rangers.  
  
"Oh look more toys to play with." The Phantom red ranger said.  
  
Alpha looked away from the viewing screen and up at Angela Fairweather "Angela Fairweather do you think there's a way to reverse what Lord Adler has done to the rangers." Alpha asked referring to the Phantom Rangers.  
  
"Yes I suppose." Angela Fairweather said, "Almost every spell can be reversed. Try to teleport one of the Phantom Rangers here and place him in a force field."  
  
"Which one?" Alpha asked.  
  
Angela Fairweather thought for a moment "Billy. If you can reverse this then he might be able to figure out a way to get the rangers out of the Lunar Palace." Alpha went to the console and pressed a button, which brought up a force field in the left side of the Power Chamber then he pressed another button. Alpha looked into the viewing screen and watched as the Phantom Blue ranger who was fighting the blue alien ranger suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue and black light.  
  
The little robot turned towards the force field as the Phantom blue ranger appeared inside it.  
  
"What am I doing here?" He asked looking around the Power Chamber "Lord Adler and Empress Reb-rog will know I'm gone from battle and they will do something about that."  
  
*******************  
  
"Guys look." Billy said.  
  
"What is it?" Dana asked as the rangers crowded around the viewing screen in their small prison.  
  
Billy pointed at what was obvious "The Alien Rangers. Angela must have called them."  
  
"They probably won't last any longer then we did though." Merrick said.  
  
"I hope Alpha 7 and Mrs. Fairweather figure something out soon." Katie said, "Angel Grove needs us and we're not doing any good held up in here."  
  
"Did you guys see that?" Merrick asked pointing at the viewing screen.  
  
"See what?" Leo asked, "I didn't see anything."  
  
"Billy.The Blue Phantom ranger whatever you want to call him he just teleported." Merrick said.  
  
Leo went to the door and grabbed hold of the bars on the door "Hey Adler! Your blue ranger's gone! What are you going to do now? Huh?" he yelled.  
  
"Leo get away from the door." Dana said, "That won't accomplish anything."  
  
"What are you gonna do now?" Leo yelled again before coming away from the door.  
  
"If Angela and Alpha 7 are behind that then they're probably trying to reverse Adler's spell." Billy said to get his friend's spirits up.  
  
"I hope you're right." Leo said.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey Adler! Your blue ranger's gone! What are you going to do now? Huh?" Adler scowled as he listened to the taunting of the Galaxy red ranger.  
  
"Yes Master what are you gonna do now?" Reb-rog asked.  
  
"Mrs. Fairweather must have teleported him from the battle." Adler said, "He must be trying to reverse the power."  
  
"What are you going to do now?" the Red Galaxy ranger yelled again.  
  
Reb-rog smiled "Master what other tricks do you have up your sleeve?"  
  
"You'll see." Adler said as an evil smile crossed his grotesque face under his chrome faceplate.  
  
Reb-rog walked to the throne room and sat down "But what are we going to do with the power rangers? Are we just going to leave them in the dungeon to rot?"  
  
Adler turned to his assistant "We'll let them watch as their world crumbles then we'll destroy them."  
  
*******************  
  
"Get away from me!" Jon exclaimed as Alpha 7 scanned his brain from outside the force field. He had removed his helmet only a few minutes after being teleported into the force field in the Power Chamber. Now he was sitting near his helmet in the middle of the force field as Alpha 7 scanned him continuously to find a way to reverse Adler's power reversal.  
  
Alpha 7 read the results of the most recent test "I think I may have found something Mrs. Fairweather."  
  
"What is it Alpha?" Angela asked as the Alien Rangers teleported into the Power Chamber.  
  
"Mrs. Fairweather we must re-hydrate." Corcus said.  
  
"We can't continue fighting like this." Delphine said.  
  
"We're sorry Angela Fairweather." Tideus said.  
  
"It's alright rangers you must go." Angela Fairweather said "We thank you for your help in this time of need."  
  
"We will come back if we can." Delphine said as they teleported away.  
  
Angela Fairweather looked back down on Alpha 7 "Now what have you found?"  
  
"I think I've figured out a way to reverse the negative power." Alpha said "But it might take a few minutes to construct a device to short out the evil device."  
  
"Hurry Alpha we don't have much time." Angela said as Alpha 7 began building a small device to reverse the negative power.  
  
"If the tests are right then this should reverse the power in the Phantom Rangers and make it good charge again." Alpha 7 said walking over to the force field and pointing the device at Jon.  
  
Jon frowned and stood up "Don't point that thing at me you piece of scrap metal!"  
  
Alpha 7 pointed the device at the Blue Phantom "This is for your own good Jonathan."  
  
He pressed a button and a beam came out of the device. Jon screamed as the beam hit him, there was a crackling of electricity and the lights in the Power Chamber flickered on and off.  
  
When the lights stopped flickering and the crackling stopped Jon stood in the middle of the force field smoke rising from his body, the smell of something burning filled the Power Chamber for a minute then faded away.  
  
"Jonathan?" Alpha 7 asked as Jon rubbed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
Jon looked down at Alpha 7 then up at Angela Fairweather then around at the Power Chamber and the force field he was in "where am I? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being attacked then this bright light." He looked down at his clothes "And what am I wearing?"  
  
"Alpha disable the force field." Angela said as Alpha 7 went back to the console and pressed a button, the force field disappeared and Jon was left standing in the middle of the Power Chamber.  
  
Jon looked down at his feet and saw the helmet and picked it up then walked over to Alpha "Could you please tell me how I got here and what I'm wearing?"  
  
"Jonathan you were teleported by Viktor Adler from wherever you came from and brought to his Dark Palace." Angela said as Alpha 7 came up behind Jon with a scanner and started scanning his body  
  
"Dr. Adler brainwashed you along with the other Phantom rangers and reversed the power in your bodies to a negative charge to make you Phantom rangers."  
  
Jon looked down at his clothes again "Are you saying I've been doing whatever Adler has been telling me? For how long?"  
  
Alpha 7 finished the scan "Only a few days." He pressed a button on the scanner "According to this that beam reversed the negative power back to positive power."  
  
"Who are the others?" Jon asked.  
  
"That is where you come in." Angela Fairweather said "I had Alpha teleport you from the battle. The four remaining Phantom rangers came onto the viewing screen, Dr. Adler has teleported the power rangers to his Palace and there is a force field surrounding it so we cannot penetrate it. I had Alpha bring you here because I figured you could figure out a way to penetrate the force field and get the rangers out of there while Alpha constructs a larger device to reverse the negative power in them."  
  
Jon nodded "I could probably trick Adler into teleporting me to the lunar palace. But how do I trick him?"  
  
After a few minutes Billy came up with an idea, he would contact Adler and pretend the Power Chamber was off-line. To do that he had to shut down the whole Power Chamber including Angela Fairweather and Alpha.  
  
"I'm setting this so that the Power Chamber will come back on-line ten minutes after I've left. Once that happens you can go back to constructing the device." Billy said pressing a few buttons "Ready?"  
  
"Yes Billy." Angela Fairweather said as Billy pressed a button that shut down everything in the Power Chamber except for the viewing screen. He opened a link to Adler's Palace and replaced his helmet.  
  
The Sand Snake came onto the viewing screen "Yes?"  
  
"Sand Snake I have to be teleported to the Palace right away." Jon said.  
  
"Where are you?" The Sand Snake asked.  
  
"The Power Chamber. Or what used to be the Power Chamber. I've destroyed it all." Jon said.  
  
The Sand Snake scratched his head "But I thought they captured you?"  
  
"Well you thought wrong!" Jon exclaimed "Now teleport me out of here."  
  
"Wouldn't you rather be teleported to the battle?" The Sand Snake asked.  
  
"No!" Jon said "Teleport me to the Palace NOW!"  
  
"Alright. Alright." The Sand Snake said.  
  
"Thank you." Jon said as the viewing screen went off. A moment later Jon was teleported out of the Power Chamber.  
  
A few minutes' later buttons on the console started blinking and the lights came back on. Angela Fairweather appeared and Alpha 7 came back to life and went back to constructing the device.  
  
*******************  
  
Jon appeared in front of The Sand Snake in what appeared to be the throne room of Adler and his assistant, Reb-rog. Neither Adler nor Reb-rog was in the room.  
  
"Now why did you want to come here instead of going back to the battle?" The Sand Snake asked.  
  
"Because there's some business I need to take care of here." Jon said.  
  
"Like what?" The Sand Snake asked.  
  
Jon raised his leg and planted it in The Sand Snake's stomach "This." The Sand Snake fell back and hit his head on the wall. He was out cold.  
  
Jon smiled to himself then quickly left the throne room in search for the dungeons.  
  
"I wonder where Reb-rog and Adler are?" He thought to himself as he turned a corner.  
  
As he continued walking he heard Adler's voice coming from a nearby hallway. He followed the voice down a flight of stairs, which led directly to the dungeons.  
  
As Jon came off the last step he saw Adler talking to The Red Phantom Ranger. He hid behind a large pillar and waited.  
  
"When I give you the signal destroy them." Adler said.  
  
Phantom Gray nodded "How long will that be?"  
  
"Not very long." Adler replied, "Now I'm going to watch my Phantom Rangers conquer earth."  
  
Adler walked right past Jon and up the stairs. Probably to the throne room where he would find The Sand Snake.  
  
The Sand Snake would surly tell Adler what happened so he had to work quickly. He grabbed the laser gun at his waist and walked out from behind the pillar. Without saying a word he pointed it at Phantom Gray and fired. The blast hit Phantom Gray and knocked him to the ground.  
  
Jon waited to see if he would get up and when he didn't Jon ran to the door Phantom Gray had been standing in front of. He peered into the room and saw the Power Rangers sitting around watching as the remaining Phantom Rangers continued destroying downtown Angel Grove.  
  
He felt sick to his stomach as he watched it, he couldn't believe he had actually been working on the side of evil. He quickly remembered what he was there to do and he had to do it quickly before Adler came back of Phantom Gray woke up.  
  
He looked around for the key to the door and saw it in Phantom Gray's hand. He bent down next to Phantom Gray and pried the key from his hand. As Jon stood up he noticed something on a table across from the prison the rangers were in. He walked to the table and saw they were the rangers' Morphers and communicators.  
  
Jon gathered the morphers then turned back to the door. He stuck the key in the slot and turned it then pushed the door open. The rangers all turned at the same time.  
  
"Has Adler sent you to destroy us?" Billy asked as they all stood up.  
  
Jon shook his head "No I've come to free you."  
  
"How do we know your telling the truth?" Katie asked.  
  
"Catch." Jon tossed the Morphers to the rangers.  
  
Leo caught his Morphers "How do we know this isn't a trick?"  
  
Jon reached up and removed his helmet "Look into my eyes. Do they look like the eyes of an evil person?"  
  
Jon walked up to Billy and looked into his eyes "how did you.?"  
  
"I'll explain when we get back to the Power Chamber. Now come on." Jon said, "Adler could be back any minute and I don't know how long Phantom Gray will be out." He picked up his helmet and put it back on.  
  
"We need our communicators." Katie said as they entered the hallway.  
  
Jon went to the table and grabbed the communicators "Here." The rangers put them on just as Adler, Reb-rog and The Sand Snake came down the stairs.  
  
"Stop right there!" Adler exclaimed pointing his staff at the rangers.  
  
"I should have known something like this would happen." Reb-rog said.  
  
Adler turned to her "Would you be quiet."  
  
While Adler had his head turned the rangers teleported out of his Dark Palace.  
  
*******************  
  
"It's good to see you rangers." Mrs. Fairweather said when the Jon and the rangers teleported into the Power Chamber.  
  
"Angela Fairweather how'd you reverse the power?" Billy asked.  
  
"With this." Jon said holding up the device Alpha had used on him "It reversed the Negative power to positive power with a burst of electricity, then the cyborg part just disintegrated."  
  
"So is that how we're gonna save the others?" Merrick asked.  
  
Angela nodded "Yeah Alpha 7 is constructing a larger device to reverse the other ranger's power."  
  
"How long will that take Alpha?" Leo asked.  
  
"It shouldn't take much longer." Alpha 7 said.  
  
"Jon what happened? How did he give you powers."? Leo said.  
  
Jon shrugged "That I can't answer. Last thing I remember is being in my home town then seeing this bright light and the next thing I know I'm standing here in this getup."  
  
"Exactly how long were you under Adler's control then?" Merrick asked.  
  
"Only a days I guess." Jon said.  
  
"Finished." Alpha 7 said turning to face the rangers with the device in his hands.  
  
Billy smiled and took the device "Thanks Alpha."  
  
"Just point it at them and shoot." Alpha 7 said.  
  
"Jon, are you coming?" Leo asked.  
  
Jon nodded "Yup."  
  
"Let's go. Back in to action!" Billy exclaimed. They teleported to Downtown Angel Grove "Hey Phantoms!"  
  
The Red Phantom ranger turned away from the battle "I thought Adler had taken care of you?"  
  
"Well you thought wrong." Billy said holding up the device.  
  
"What's that? One of your little toys?" The Yellow Phantom ranger said joining the Red Phantom ranger.  
  
"Wanna find out?" Billy asked pressing a button, which released a beam of light that encased the two Phantom rangers. Crackling of electricity followed then the smell of something burning. When the beam faded the two rangers fell to the ground.  
  
"Katie go check on them while I get Pink and Black." Billy said.  
  
Dana, Merrick, Leo and Jon ran to the other two Phantom rangers holding their heads, while Billy and Katie went to last two evil rangers.  
  
"You guys alright?" Jon asked.  
  
They sat up slowly "Where am I?" Blake asked looking around.  
  
"What are we wearing?" Debbie asked looking at her gloved hands.  
  
Blake looked in the direction the other rangers were "What's going on?"  
  
"I'll explain everything in the Power Chamber." Billy said "Katie you stay and help Billy and the others. Send Phantom Pink and Black to the Power Chamber when they're reversed."  
  
"Ok Billy." Katie stood up as Jon, Blake and Debbie teleported to the Power Chamber.  
  
Katie ran back to the others "Billy took Blake and Debbie to the Power Chamber. "How's it going here?" she asked.  
  
"Just fine." Leo said as Billy pressed the button on the device. A beam shot out and encased Phantom Pink and Black. Crackling of electricity and the smell of something burning followed. The two rangers fell to the ground as the beam faded.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Tara asked.  
  
"It's more like what are you doing here?" Merrick asked.  
  
"Huh?" She looked around "What?"  
  
Nick sat up "What are we doing in this town?"  
  
Billy helped Tara up while Katie helped Nick.  
  
"Come on guys." Billy said. They teleported to the Power Chamber.  
  
*******************  
  
Adler was watching the whole scene from the Dark Palace and he wasn't very happy.  
  
Adler slammed his fist on the rail of the balcony "They ruined my plan! I'll never try to make rangers again."  
  
"I thought your Phantom ranger were supposed to destroy the Power Rangers? And what was that other trick up your sleeve?" Reb-rog asked, "Did you even have one?" Adler glared at him "Leave me alone! I need time to think."  
  
"What do you need to think about?" Reb-rog asked.  
  
"Some fool proof plans on how to destroy those rangers." Adler said leaving the throne room.  
  
*******************  
  
"This has been a very interesting few day." Nick said. The rangers were all in the Power Chamber.  
  
"So you guys don't remember anything about what happened?" Leo asked.  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Let's see so Tara is from Florida, Jon your from New York, Blake your from L.A, and Nick was in Seattle and Debbie was in Dallas." Billy said.  
  
"Yeah pretty much." Blake said.  
  
"And you all saw the same bright light?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Zack said.  
  
"So I guess you're all going back to where you were." Dana said.  
  
Tara nodded "Well we're all in the middle of things right now."  
  
"Alpha can you teleport us back to where we were before Adler brought us here?" Jon asked.  
  
Alpha pressed some buttons on the console "Anytime you're ready to go."  
  
"Before I go, I'd like to give you something else I got form his Palace," Jon said, " It's a crystal."  
  
"That's Aisha's, thank you so much" Dana said. They all said their good-byes and the teenagers were teleported back to the places they were living.  
  
"Well it was nice to see we could help them." Billy said.  
  
"Yeah too bad we couldn't meet them under better circumstances." Merrick said.  
  
"Maybe one day we could bring them back here." Leo said.  
  
Dana checked her watch "We should get back to that vacation."  
  
"Yeah she's right." Leo said "But I think we all need some rest after today." They walked up to there rooms.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Next time on Power rangers All-Stars, Adler doesn't know what to do, when it comes to defeating the rangers, so he turns to the one person that was one of evil's most powerful allie, but is she there to help or is she far from that line of work. and what's the deal with that lone Phantom left in the dungeons of Alders Palace?.All that and more on the next Power rangers All- Stars. 


End file.
